Towers
by maestra
Summary: What if Jarod was in NYC on 9-11? Finished!!
1. A Hero's Call

Title: Towers  
Author: maestra  
Rating: PG  
Summary: What if Jarod was in NYC on 9/11/01?  
Author's Note: Been working on this fic for over 6 months now, on and off. It's been hard going, perhaps because of the subject matter. I actually started it before I wrote and finished my Dark Angel fic. So, in my heart, when I think of the stories I have written, this one will always be my very first. For any inconsistencies I apologize. My original goal was to post the first chapter on September 11, 2002, but as you may know. The website was down on that day. I hope you enjoy the story.  
Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers apply. I don't own the Pretender, Jarod, Miss Parker, Sydney, Broots, the Centre, the World Trade Center, New York City, or any other entity mentioned in the course of this story. Please note that if I owned the Pretender it would still be on the air!  
Dedication: For Ginger, because you were there on 9/11 and cared enough to share.  
Chapter 1: "A Hero's Call"  
Jarod rolled over and stretched lazily in the king size bed. He had taken the red-eye to New York City late last night, and by the time he had checked into his hotel it was after 2:00 a.m. on Tuesday morning. He was used to doing without sleep when his "work" demanded it, but it was nice to sleep in every once in awhile.   
He wondered for a moment what had awakened him, then stiffened as the sounds of sirens passed by his hotel window. He sat up, listening intently to the sounds of the city, hearing the sounds of many sirens, police, ambulance, fire and rescue. He crossed the room to open the curtains to look outside. But from his 6th floor window facing west he could see nothing other than a snippet of blue sky and a nice autumn morning.   
Jarod grabbed some clothes from his duffle bag, and headed for the shower. A few minutes later Jarod stepped out of the shower and dried off his dark hair and body with a fluffy white towel. Clad in his black jeans, he walked over to the television and flipped through the cable channels until he found a local news program, to see if he could find out what was going on.   
Jarod's plans were to expose corruption in a large company who had many government contracts. A company whose top executives were siphoning off money into secret accounts overseas while the company foundered like a ship with no anchor. He had to be to his interview with the company CEO at 1:00.   
Jarod listened as the news anchor reported that an airplane had hit one of the World Trade Center towers, and that they had news crews on the way to cover the incident. Stunned Jarod went to sit down on the foot of the bed, nearly missing it. What would he do now? That is where his interview was supposed to be!  
The news crews arrived on the scene, and began filming. On the television, Jarod saw the top of the North Tower on fire and people evacuating both of the towers.   
Jarod's heart seemed to stop inside his chest as his mind dealt with the implications of this catastrophe. Could anyone above the impact point make it out alive? Some of those above the impact must have reached the same conclusion, and he watched in horror as they fell to the earth. He was just pulling a black T-shirt over his head when he heard that a second plane had hit the South Tower.   
Jarod having been a firefighter before, knew this was where he could make a difference. He tucked the shirt into his jeans and slipped on his shoes. He grabbed his dark duffel bag and piled his things into it. He grabbed his laptop computer and DSA player. With one last glance at the TV as they reported an airplane had crashed into the Pentagon, Jarod flicked off the television tossed the remote on the unmade bed, and strode out of his room towards the elevator. He checked out of the hotel, and walked quickly down the street headed for the nearest firehouse.  
***********************************************************************  
In the sub-levels of the Centre, generally news from the outside world never made much of an impact. Broots sat searching the Internet for any sign of Jarod's location. Sydney hurried into the room, "Mr. Broots, have you heard?"  
"Heard what Syd?"   
"That 2 hijacked 767 airliners have been flown into the World Trade Center Towers and that a third one has crashed into the Pentagon? Nicholas just called to tell me he was fine. He and his mother were supposed to be in New York City today. Michelle decided to leave there last night, as she wasn't feeling well. The whole city has pretty much been shut down!"  
"Wow, Syd, glad they got out in time. What a relief huh, to hear that your son and his mother are safe? I am going to see if I can get any more details by checking out CNN.com or one of the news websites in that area."  
"Broots."  
"Yeah, Syd?"  
"Do you have any idea where Jarod might be?"   
"Well, not really Syd. I have a couple leads on a Jarod Andersen, a newspaper reporter investigating the treatment of prisoners in Alabama. But I am waiting for confirmation to come back before taking it to Miss Parker, I e-mailed Jarod's photo to a corrections facility there."  
"Let's go get some coffee while you wait for confirmation Broots", Sydney said shaking his head.   
He might not know where Jarod was right now, Sydney thought, but he knew his prodigy well enough to know where he would be within the week. He knew Jarod's conscience would lead him to New York City to help in this disaster. Jarod had done a simulation confirming the engineering companies results that an airliner carrying a full load of fuel flying into the World Trade Center could cause irreparable damage. But Sydney wisely kept his thoughts to himself.  
***********************************************************************  
"Thanks Jarod, you're a real godsend. Grab some gear and we will head down to the Towers in a few minutes. I am so glad you decided to move to New York City! You couldn't have came when you were more desperately needed," Joe sighed. Jarod threw his belongings in the locker Joe gave him and grabbed the fire gear he would need to protect himself. The fire trucks were already gone, and Jarod watched as a couple off duty firefighters rushed into the firehouse.  
"Jarod, this is Stan and Pete."  
" We heard about the Towers and we figured we had better get here ASAP", Pete nodded to acknowledge his introduction to Jarod.   
"Great, we were just leaving, can you give us a ride down?" Joe replied.  
************************************************************************  
Sydney and Broots were just returning from getting coffee when Miss Parker strode into the room.   
"Did you hear about the World Trade Center Towers?" she asked.   
"Yes, they are on fire," Syd replied.  
"Oh, no Syd, it is worse than that." she said in a world weary voice, " The South and North Towers collapsed completely. They showed it on television, it absolutely melted like a candle. They don't know how many people were able to get out alive, or how many thousands of poor souls could be trapped in the rubble."  
Mr. Broots looked askance at Miss Parker; this was an uncharacteristically empathetic moment for her. She rarely displayed emotion, at least none other than anger and irritation! Her biting wit she sharpened on him nearly every day. Now, suddenly she was putting herself in someone else's stilettos. (He kind of liked that idea.)  
************************************************************************  
Jarod and crew were only a few blocks away when the South Tower fell. A gray cloud of dust and ash swept down the street towards them like a malevolent fog. Jarod turned his head and saw people huddling behind cars, dashing into store fronts as the cloud swept over their car and past them.   
He was too late; he hung his head in despair. To late! He knew that this could happen. Tears stung his eyes. Yet another sin he must atone for. He had known this was possible that the towers could be damaged by the airplanes and their fuel, and that the likelihood of catastrophic failure was imminent. He had been much younger, of course, but he still remembered the sim.   
"Oh God, no!" Pete's voice rang out in the car.   
Jarod's heart suddenly seemed to become a leaden weight in his chest. (Well, he thought, maybe it is best if I don't feel. I don't know how else I will get through this.) As moments later the ash and office papers settled to the earth.  
"This is as far in as we can go by car, let's go, we still have a job to do." Joe said with a cough. The men nodded and got out of the car, dragging their gear with them.   
"Put your masks on", Jarod advised, as he did so. Joe, Pete and Stan quickly followed suit. "We shouldn't inhale this stuff."  
"It looks like a war zone." Stan said, his voice flat betraying no emotion. Jarod nodded.  
"This way," Joe said, and led them off in the direction the cloud of ash had come from.  
************************************************************************************  
To Be Continued..... 


	2. Among The Rubble

Title: Towers  
Author: maestra  
Chapter 2: "Among the Rubble"  
Night fell at the Centre, but deep in the sublevels that was impossible to tell. You could lose all track of time in the Centre. They had planned the sublevels that way; isolation insured the accuracy of the data. Simulations could go on for days without the participants being aware of the exact passage of time.   
He had to get home to his daughter, Broots thought as he hurried into Miss Parker's office. The babysitter was just a teen herself and had called earlier to say that Debbie was afraid. After all the things that had gone on today, Debbie had announced she wouldn't go to sleep until her father was home. She might be a teenager now, but still being a single Dad while working for the Centre was hard. His daughter had no mother to turn to, and she needed him tonight.  
"Miss Parker", Broots said, "I just got confirmation that Jarod is in Birmingham, Alabama working as a newspaper reporter. He did a big article on their prison system, which was printed today. Here is a copy I downloaded for you from their website."  
He dropped the article on her desk. "But all air traffic has been grounded throughout the country. We can't fly to Birmingham tonight. After that plane crashed in Pennsylvania they grounded everything bigger than a paper airplane."  
"Well don't just stand there! Go find out how we can get there! Jarod won't be flying anywhere either moron!" she snapped.   
(Hm, she's back, Broots thought.)  
"Miss Parker, I have to go home. My daughter needs me. I will work at home for a few hours and let you know what I find out by e-mail. And I will see you tomorrow morning. I am sorry Miss Parker, but Debbie needs me." with his eyes Broots pleads for understanding.  
Miss Parker said nothing. So much for the softer side of Miss Parker, Broots sighed as he turned on his heel and left. Miss Parker picked up the article and began to read.  
"Jarod where are you?" she whispered to the empty room. She half-wished he would call her on her cell phone in the middle of the night tonight, like he sometimes did. Just so she would know that he was ok. She didn't know why, but she felt this overwhelming sense that Jarod was in danger, and not just from the Centre for a change.  
Joe had forced his team to eat and rest. The other three firefighters slept on cots using their arms as pillows. Jarod, however couldn't rest, his mind wouldn't let him. He couldn't relax. So Jarod had sat and watched over the others, and thought about what a difference a few hours could make in your life. Had he been in New York Monday to interview with that CEO, he would have been working in the World Trade Center when the planes hit. They had heard about the hijacked plane that had crashed in a field in Pennsylvania earlier, when more off duty firefighters and EMT's reported to work.   
Jarod was amazed that the passengers had apparently attempted to regain control of the plane from the hijackers. (What incredible spirit, he thought.)   
As they had pulled survivors and bodies from the rubble Jarod had worked on autopilot. Trying not to think, not to feel, just to do his job. When the second tower came tumbling down, the pain in his heart doubled. He worked like a robot, afraid to think or feel too much.   
Another crew came into the building and Jarod watched as volunteers quickly handed them a sandwich and water. Jarod sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the wall in exhaustion.... A few moments later he too had drifted off to sleep.  
A few hours later Joe touched him on the shoulder to wake him, "Get something to eat Jarod, we're going back in a half hour." Jarod nodded. He looked around the room; saw that Stan, Pete and Joe were being given something to eat by volunteers at a table in the opposite corner of the large room. Jarod turned his head away, and again began to think about the things that had transpired in the last couple of days.  
"Hi", a soft voice said from his side. Jarod turned to look as one of the volunteers approached him. "Jarod, right? Joe sent me over with something to eat for you," she said with a soft sweet smile. (I don't deserve your smile, Jarod thought.)  
"I have a sandwich and a soda here for you Jarod, and a bottle of water, you'll want to keep your strength up." He made no move to take them from her.   
"My name is Tara Kelly," she said, throwing him another angelic smile as she sat down beside him on the cot. "Are you OK Jarod?"   
Jarod just sighed. She reached over and took his hand in hers. "You know, I can tell you are distressed Jarod, it is written all over your face. But people need you. Joe needs you. Steve and Pete need you. There are many firefighters and police officers missing. I know you are new Jarod. But these guys are relying on you."   
"Jarod," she said as she squeezed his hand, "You are going to be OK, you are going to make it through this. You need to eat to keep up your strength though. Please at least try to eat a little."   
"Ok," Jarod said without enthusiasm as he looked at her. "Good!" Tara replied as she tossed her shoulder length blonde hair over her shoulder and squeezed his hand one last time before getting up to walk away.  
***********************************************************************  
Miss Parker waltzed into her office early on the morning of September 12th. Today they left for Alabama, to capture Jarod. Since all the plane traffic had been stopped the day before she had decided after reviewing Mr. Broots e-mail to her last night to take a Centre car and drive right through to Birmingham.   
As Mr. Broots walked in with a cup of coffee a half hour later she snapped, "Make that cup to go Broots, I want to be on the road within half an hour. We're taking a road trip!"  
"Is Sydney coming too?", Mr. Broots asked in reply.   
"No," Miss Parker answered testily, "He claims he has a more important project. That he just can't go chasing halfway across the country this week to find his errant boy genius." "But Sam is coming with us," Miss Parker said as she flipped some important papers into her briefcase, "I need some back up I can trust. Hurry up though; I don't want Mr. Lyle to catch wind of our trip. I am not in the mood to have him along for the ride on a 14 hour road trip!"  
************************************************************************  
Late that evening, in Birmingham Miss Parker, Mr. Broots, and Sam rush into the "Birmingham Bugle" news office of Jarod Andersen. A startled young man looks up from a desk nearby, "Can I help you?"   
"We're looking for Jarod Andersen. I'm a very close old friend, and I happened to be in town on business with my colleagues here. I just wanted to congratulate him on the wonderful article he wrote that your paper printed yesterday."  
"I am sorry, but Jarod is out of town at the moment."  
"Really? Do you know where Jarod went?"  
"Well, no ma'am, I don't know for sure."  
"Oh, and I so wanted to see him! You just can't imagine how long it has been since I last spoke with him!" Miss Parker sighed sadly.   
"Perhaps you would like to leave a message incase he calls in for his messages?"  
"Sure," Miss Parker said as she whirled around for the door, then stopped to throw over her shoulder in sugary tones, "Tell him his childhood sweetheart stopped by to say hello."  
Miss Parker stalked angrily from the room with Mr. Broots, and Sam, her trusted sweeper, right behind her.  
************************************************************************  
When Jarod awoke the morning of the 13th, Tara was kneeling on the floor beside his cot. Pete, Stan and Joe were nowhere to be seen.   
"Hi Jarod," Tara smiled, "The guys are waiting in the hall for a chance to use the pay phone to call home. Joe and Stan have a wife and kids at home who have probably been worried sick about them. So many of the firemen are missing...and people have been having trouble getting through on the phone lines. Cell phones aren't working well either. Do you have anyone you need to call Jarod?"  
"No, no one," Jarod said with a note of sadness not hidden in his voice, as he sat up.  
With concern written all over her face, Tara asked, "Well, Jarod, how are you doing? I bet this is more than you expected on your first week in New York City."  
"You can say that again," he replied dryly. "I'm alive, I'm uninjured. Other than that, I can't really say how I am doing."  
Tara nodded, "It's OK, Jarod. I suspect there are a lot of guys here who are still in shock and just working on automatic pilot. By the way, I stopped at the corner bakery on my way down this morning. Do you like Chocolate doughnuts with sprinkles?"  
Jarod smiled for the first time, but the warmth didn't quite reach his sad brown eyes, "Well to be honest, I don't think I have ever met a doughnut I didn't like."  
Tara gave a soft laugh in response, as she gave him a small white bag and a carton of milk. "Jarod, you're a man after my own heart," she graced him with another dazzling smile that sparkled in her Caribbean blue eyes. She chuckled at his puzzled expression. "Eat up!" she said, as she rose to her feet, "the guys should be back for you in a few minutes."  
*********************************************************************  
  
The afternoon of the 13th, Miss Parker, Sam and Broots exited Jarod's furnished rented house on a quiet Birmingham residential street. Though they had practically turned it upside down and inside out, it had revealed no obvious clues to Jarod's current location.   
Miss Parker slid her sunglasses down her nose slightly and looked at Broots over the top of them. "Another dead end," she snapped.   
"I'm sorry Miss Parker," he replied as the perspiration rolled down his baldhead and face. Sam threw Mr. Broots a sympathetic look, but wisely remained silent as they walked back to the comfort of the air-conditioned town car.  
"All right Sam, back to the Centre," Miss Parker practically growled.  
"Yes, Miss Parker," He replied as he got into the car to start the long drive home.  
************************************************************************  
To Be Continued.... 


	3. Streets of Pain

Title: Towers  
Author: Maestra  
Chapter 3: "Streets of Pain"  
Having taught anatomy and his various pretends as Doctors, Jarod had located a few remains over the past few days. Every time he found a body part it felt like a stone was added to the region around his heart. There were shadows under his chocolate colored eyes, and few days' stubble on his cheeks. He trudged along behind Joe as they entered the building that had been their headquarters over the last few days.   
But the toll on his body was nothing compared to the toll on his spirit. He sighed and coughed a couple times as he got out of his dusty and smoky gear, and without eating or drinking anything he lay down on his cot and quickly fell asleep.   
It was dark, hours later when Jarod awoke. He could see Joe, Stan and Pete sleeping nearby. Off to the side he could hear a couple volunteers talking softly amongst themselves. Jarod noticed that the persistent Tara Kelly was one of them.   
Tara sensed his movement out of the corner of her eye, and waved to him. Jarod decided to go over and talk to her for a while. She had been so warm and friendly and truly kind to him the last few days, and had done nothing to deserve his standoff-ish attitude. Tara's fellow volunteer moved off to visit with another volunteer, leaving Tara alone as Jarod approached her.  
"Hi Jarod, I hope we didn't wake you," Tara said in concern, "Can I get you anything? You missed eating earlier didn't you?"   
"How did you know?", Jarod said as he sat down beside her.  
"Well, I came in right after they finished serving dinner and you were sleeping already. Joe was just finishing up. But you were out like a light, so I figured you skipped dinner."  
"I was pretty tired."  
"I know Jarod. I have seen how hard this is on all you guys. My heart really goes out to you. I don't think I could go down there Jarod, to where the Towers were. I couldn't look through the rubble, and search for friends. You truly amaze me."  
"Well, I didn't have any friends in the World Trade Center," he said, "Unlike Pete, Stan, Joe and the rest of these guys."  
"Still Jarod, it takes a special kind of man to do be willing to go into a place like that, in a situation like this. I mean, the guys say there are still fires burning, and smoke fills the air. You brave guys are down there day and night. Knowing that at any minute something even more terrible might happen. You are a hero to us Jarod."  
"I'm no hero." As soon as the words left his mouth thoughts of his brother Kyle saying those very words shortly before he died flashed through his head.  
"Yes Jarod, you are."  
"No, I'm not, Tara. If you only knew..." he sighed sadly.  
"Yes Jarod, you are."  
"No, I'm not, Tara. If you only knew..." he sighed sadly.  
"Knew what Jarod?"  
"I'm not a hero. I'm not," Jarod just said in reply, repeatedly denying it by shaking his head.  
"Ok, Jarod," Tara said slowly her concern for her new friend evident in her voice.   
"I'm not," Jarod whispered as a tear formed and slowly fell from his sad brown eyes.  
"It's Ok, Jarod", Tara said again softly as she reached out and cupped his face in her palm, and wiped his tear away. "You're going to be ok. If you want to talk, I am here for you Jarod. You may be new to New York City Jarod, but you've got a friend in me."  
"You're not alone." Tara reminded him, as she knelt in front of him and gave him a big hug before pulling back to rest on her heels and look into his face.   
Then Tara reached into her jacket pocket, "Here Jarod, I confess, I snitched an apple for you." She smiles and hands him the shiny red apple as she stands up. "I'm going to see if I can chase down anything else to tide you over."  
"The apple is fine, please don't trouble yourself Tara."  
"It's no trouble Jarod. I want to help; it's why I am here. You just relax and eat your apple, OK? I'll be back in a few minutes."   
************************************************************************  
On the 14th, Miss Parker walked into Sydney's office, dark circles under her eyes. Her dark plum pants suit did nothing to take hide the circles under her eyes or the pallor of her skin.  
"So Miss Parker", Sydney quipped, "Find Jarod?"  
"No. Who knows for sure how many hours we missed him by. We turned his place upside down looking for clues to his whereabouts. Nothing! Is Broots in yet? He needs to get back at the search immediately."  
Sydney smiled a sly smile, "I haven't spoken to him yet." (Broots probably overslept after a long road trip with Miss Parker, he's undoubtedly exhausted!)  
"Well if you see him, tell him I need to speak to him right away! And remind me to never go on a long car trip with just Broots and Sam again! They talked about sports the whole way down, and half the way back! I thought I would die of boredom," Miss Parker drawled as she left Sydney's office behind.  
Sydney's hand reached for the phone automatically then stopped in mid-air. 'Ah, let Broots sleep', Sydney thought as the door swung closed behind Miss Parker,  
'He will be back at the hunt for Jarod soon enough.'  
************************************************************************  
Tara had managed to find Jarod a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a bottle of water. She had come back and apologized that since it was so late, most of the volunteers had gone home. But they had thoughtfully left some PB& J for those firefighters or volunteers who might need a late night snack. Jarod and Tara had sat and talked for a while after he had finished eating. Finally, Jarod grew tired again, and returned to his cot.  
When Jarod awoke the next morning Tara was gone, and he found a note on the cot beside him with Tara Kelly's phone number.  
'Jarod, Enjoyed our talk last night, or was that this morning? I'm off the volunteer list for a couple days; guess there are more people making themselves available. Here is my phone number if you need a friend, please don't hesitate to call me. I know this tragedy hasn't been much of a welcome to New York! Your New Friend, Tara'  
"Jarod," Joe said as he came over with his cup of coffee in hand, "After our shift today we're being replaced by other firefighters coming in from other cities. You, Pete, and Stan will have a couple days to get back to your families."  
"But Joe," Jarod replied quickly, "I don't have a family to go back to, remember? I'm new here in town. Let me stay and help."  
"Sorry Jarod," he said as he patted Jarod on the back. "I have planning meetings that I have to attend, you and the guys are due for some time off. I know you have worked long and tiring hours; you need the chance to rest and recuperate. We've seen some pretty horrible things in the last few days; you need a chance to process. A chance to grieve."  
"No, Joe. I don't want to stop now. There are so many people that need us to keep looking. So many with no word from missing loved ones. I need to keep working Joe. You can reassign me to....", Jarod begged.   
"No Jarod, I'm not going to do it. You need the "down time". You came to the fire station right away because you thought you would be needed. And you were right. But, now others have volunteered to help. You have to let them feel useful too! Now, take a few days off and that will give you time to find a place to stay. No use burning the candle at both ends, you'll end up "burned out". They say that we'll be working on the recovery effort for months Jarod."  
Though Jarod wanted to continue working in the rescue and recovery efforts, he knew Joe would soon start to question why his employment records hadn't yet been transferred. With all that had happened over the last few days, Jarod hadn't had a chance to create an employment record and send it to the station house. And how long would it be before the Centre was on his tail?  
"Ok Joe." Jarod gave in, at last.  
*********************************************************  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Ties That Bind

Title: Towers  
Author: maestra  
************************************************************************  
Chapter 4: "Ties That Bind"  
Broots wandered into Sydney's office with a hot cup of strong coffee in hand just after noon.   
"Good afternoon Broots," Syd sighed, "Miss Parker is hunting for you. She has been calling every hour to see if I had seen you yet. She wants you back on the hunt for Jarod again."  
"Ok," Broots sighed, "If she asks, I'm on it."  
Two hours later, while the computer tech sat in front of his computer, he made an interesting discovery. After entering a few more commands, his finger flying over the keyboard, he threw himself out of his seat, and dashed into Sydney's office sliding to a stop with a DSA in his hand.  
Sydney looked up slowly. He knew that at last, his bluff had been called. He set down the file he was reading, and the pen he was using to take notes on a pad nearby.  
"Syd, why didn't you tell me? You could have saved me hours of work! You and Jarod did a simulation on airplanes with full fuel loads crashing into the World Trade Centers!"  
"I knew you'd discover it Mr. Broots, in good time."  
"When Miss Parker finds out...."  
"Finds out what?" Miss Parker asked coolly as she walks into the room with a file.  
"Broots has found an old DSA that shows Jarod running a simulation for an engineering company about what would happen to the World Trade Center if it was hit by airplanes."  
  
"Sydney, I don't need a psychology degree to know that Jarod is on his way to New York City", Miss Parker remarked snidely. "Your little lab rat has ran off to play the hero, I just know it!"  
Turning on her back on them she snapped over her shoulder, "Syd get your stuff together we're going to the Big Apple. Broots, call the airport, tell them they better fire up the jet we're leaving for New York City immediately."  
"It's going to be near impossible to get clearance to land anywhere near New York City Miss Parker." Broots reminded her.  
"Then arrange for a car moron. I don't care, just get us there, pronto!" she snarled as she left.  
With a frustrated sigh Broots sat down next to his computer and with the telephone and his computer proceeded to try to arrange for the trip to New York City.  
He shook his head in frustration. 'Wouldn't it be easier to make the trip after they knew Jarod's exact location?', he thought a bit exasperated.  
To be continued.... 


	5. A Friend in Need

Title: Towers  
Author: maestra  
Chapter 5: "A Friend in Need"  
Jarod slowly followed Joe into his office at the fire station that evening, both men tiredly sank into chairs on opposite sides of an old wooden desk, the top of which was nearly obscured with paper work that hadn't been touched at all in several days.   
"Jarod," Joe sighed as he slightly stirred the paper work in a half-hearted attempt to look busy, "You take a few days off, I know with the airplanes being grounded and everything your employment records from your old job haven't made it here yet."  
"Yeah, that could be it," Jarod said with a shrug, knowing that wasn't the real reason for the delay in his transfer papers. But he was unable to confess to Joe that he was just pretending to be a fireman who had recently moved to New York City from another state.  
"Knock knock!" a voice called out from the hallway as the person approached the door, Jarod turned around to see Tara Kelly with a couple large shopping bags under her arms.  
Jarod rose from his seat quickly as she entered the room, as did Joe from the other side of the desk.  
"Hi Jarod!", Tara threw him a big smile.   
"Hi Tara." He replied this time the smile almost reaching the tired bloodshot brown eyes.  
"These are for the firefighters who haven't had a chance to get home Joe. Some new underwear, T-shirts, socks, that sort of thing."  
Joe came around to see what was in the bags Tara had set on Jarod's chair.  
"Thanks Tara," Joe nodded appreciatively, "I am sure they'll come in handy."  
"If the guys here don't need them feel free to pass them along to those who do."  
"Thanks Tara," Joe smiled tiredly as he gave her a brief hug, "You've really looked after us these past few days!"  
"Well I am thankful for what you are doing Joe, to help find the missing, put out the fires still burning, rescue the wounded, and everything else you and your men have done over the past few days. I guess I feel especially close to you and your men because I was volunteering my first day when you guys came in to the school building that first evening. I guess I sort of bonded with you guys then. Thrown into a new experience and all. Besides, I live just a few blocks away." Tara replied after the hug.  
"Well, Joe," Jarod smiled at the two hugging over a couple shopping bags filled with t-shirts, socks and underwear. "If I am off duty for the weekend then, I suppose I had better get my stuff out of my locker and go find someplace in this big city to stay. Can you recommend a good hotel?"  
Tara turned towards him; "You can stay with me, if you want Jarod. My roommate is in London for another month. It would not be any trouble. Actually, I'd sort of like the company. My family lives in the Midwest and I've been sort of homesick with all this turmoil going on."   
"I'm a bit of a night owl, I wouldn't want to disturb you." Jarod admitted.  
"That is ok," Tara shrugged, "I am too."  
"If you want to talk, we can talk, if you don't want to, no pressure we don't have to. It would just be nice to have a friend close by." Tara confessed with a shy smile.  
He probably shouldn't stay with her; if the Centre found him it would compromise her safety. But for the brief time he had known her, Tara had been one of the most warm, loving individuals he had ever known. If only for a few days, in this wounded city in a country seized by fear, he wanted to experience for himself, a little island of peace.  
****************************************************************   
To be continued.... 


	6. You Got A Friend

Title: Towers  
Author: maestra   
Chapter 6: "You Got A Friend"  
"Ok, sounds good to me." Jarod acquiesced. "Just let me get my gear, I'll met you out front in 5 minutes, Ok?"  
After a brief taxi ride to her apartment building through the smoky and hazy streets of New York City and walking up a couple flights of stairs following Tara, Jarod was exhausted. Tara noticed his weariness when she looked over her shoulder at him as she unlocked the door to her apartment.  
It wasn't a gigantic loft Jarod noticed, but a modest apartment, sparsely furnished.   
"Hey, let's get you situated in my roommates' room. Then if you want to take a shower or a nap, or both, I'll make us some dinner."  
"Shower and a nap sounds good," Jarod sighed.  
Tara led him to her roommates' room, and then showed him the bathroom and where the linens were kept.  
"Well Jarod, you get that shower and nap and I will call you when dinner is ready."   
Jarod went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He undressed, turned on the steaming hot water and stood unmoving for several minutes under the needle sharp spray, as it beat down upon his weary shoulders. He hoped as he did so that the smell of smoke and ashes would leave his skin. Though he knew as long as he lived he would remember the smell of Ground Zero, as the land on which the World Trade Center towers had stood had come to be called.  
A couple hours later Jarod trudged sleepily into the kitchen in jeans and a T-shirt.   
"Hey, I was just going to call you to dinner."  
"Well the delicious smells were doing that. Very effective dinner bell." Jarod yawned.  
  
" Hope you like casseroles, I am seriously in the mood for some comfort food."  
"Comfort food?" Jarod asked.  
"Yeah, soups, stews, casseroles, the sort of things our Mom's used to make for dinner for us when we were little."  
"Oh, never heard it called that before," Jarod replied vaguely. "The people that raised me weren't into that sort of thing. They served optimal nutritional supplements."  
"Health nuts?" Tara asked while she got their plates down from the cupboard.  
"Not exactly," Jarod replied dryly.  
Tara smiled at him, noticing there were still circles under his mysterious chocolate brown eyes, and that his slightly damp dark hair was in need of a haircut.  
"Well, I hope you like goulash, I have made a big pot of it. Just like my Mother used to make. I felt the need to be close to my family now, even if it was just in spirit. You know what I mean Jarod?" Tara asked as she served the goulash up onto the plate and then got down two glasses from another cupboard and placed them on the counter.  
"Yeah, I think I do," Jarod acknowledged, "But I was separated from my family at a young age, so even though I am searching for them. I don't know where they are right now."  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm glad that in this great big city, we connected. And I'm very glad that I don't have to be alone at a time like this. Our friendship has helped to get my mind of the turmoil of what is going on. I don't miss my family quite so much when I am helping others."  
"I can definitely understand that," Jarod replied quietly.   
"I am going to have a glass of milk with my dinner, what would you like to drink?"  
"Milk is fine for me too."  
Tara poured them both a glass, and grabbing them headed over to her dining room table. She came back and grabbed their plates of goulash, and Jarod followed her to the table and sat down with her there. Jarod noticed that Tara had already placed a beautiful salad and warm crusty rolls and butter upon the table. She took a remote control placed next to her flatware and asked Jarod, "Mind if I turn on some relaxing music?"  
"I don't mind, it might be nice."  
She pushed a couple buttons and her stereo in the living room came to life and began to play some ambient music, the notes of which seemed to shimmer in the air.   
"Well go ahead, try it." Tara laughed at Jarod as he took up his fork and put one small bite in his mouth, "What do you think?"  
"Hey, it's good." he smiled.  
Tara just laughed as she shook her head, and passed him the basket of warm crusty rolls nestled in a cloth to keep them warm.  
**************************************************  
To Be Continued... 


	7. While Angels Sleep

Title: Towers  
Author: maestra  
Author's Note: Sorry these Chapters have been so brief. Thanks to all of you who have thoughtfully provided feedback. Please be aware that in this chapter some of the images of 9-11 are brought up and the characters are trying to deal with them and with their feelings. I have endeavored to deal with these things as sensitively as I could. Especially considering the timing of my posting this story.  
  
Chapter 7: "While Angels Sleep"  
Broots had tried everything conceivable to get clearance for the Centre jet to fly from Blue Cove to New York City, or even an airstrip in the area. It just wasn't a good time to try to fly somewhere on a private plane. They were lucky enough he thought, to get 3 tickets on a commercial flight that left the next evening. With the nation's tightened security, Broots thought as his lips curled in a smirk, he would love to see Miss Parker try to get her 9 mm through security! Chuckling quietly to himself he printed out their travel itinerary for Miss Parker and Sydney, and dropped by their empty offices to leave a copy in their In Box for them tomorrow.   
Now, home to pack, he thought wearily. Who knew how many days they would be stuck in New York City trying to find the needle in a haystack that was one genius pretender who could be anything he wanted to be. 'Or', Broots had a horrible thought, 'he could be one of the victims that was lost in the rubble himself....'  
*************************************************************************************  
Tara finished putting the last of the dishes away from their meal, and entered the living room where she had sent Jarod to relax and watch television. She found her tired guest asleep on the sofa, hand tucked under his head and denim clad legs stretched out, crossed at the ankles. She took a lightweight multi-colored afghan that was draped across a nearby chair and carefully draped it over him and his bare feet.   
Tara herself curled up in a large chair near by, curling her legs up under her to watch television, and catch up on the news in the city that never sleeps. The lights of Broadway were dimmed, and all over the Big Apple, people took to the streets, and pulled together as a community. As total strangers bonded over loved ones missing and lost.   
Jarod awoke to the sound of quiet sobs, he barely heard them over the murmur of the television, but he was sure he heard someone crying. He opened his eyes to see his friend Tara, her hands over her mouth as silent tears streamed down her face while watching the television as the station played the airplanes hitting the World Trade Center Towers and the collapse of them and a cloud of smoke and ash that rolled down the street while people frantically ducked into buildings or searched for some kind of protection. She must have felt his eyes upon her for she looked over toward him and quickly brushed the tears from her cheeks.   
"I'm sorry Jarod." she gasped shakily, "I didn't mean to wake you."  
"It's ok Tara," Jarod replied, as he threw the afghan off and swung his legs around and put his feet on the floor.   
Tara grabbed the remote from the coffee table nearby and changed the channel, but there the same images replayed. She changed the channel again and there again was coverage of those gathered near the hospitals and volunteer centers trying to find their missing relatives. Had any one seen their son, their cousin, their wife, or their husband? Hundreds maybe thousands of families torn apart, in just one moment in time.   
Because of the sim he had done years earlier while still in the Centre, he had known that this sort of thing could happen. Now all these lives lost were added to the burden he had to bear, adding to the pain in his heart. To think if he had been able to get to New York on Monday as he had originally planned, he would have been working in the South tower when it was hit.   
***********************************************************************  
To Be Continued... 


	8. When the Walls Come Tumbling Down

Title: Towers  
Author: maestra  
Chapter 8: "When the Walls Come Tumbling Down"  
Tara changed the channel yet again then looked over at Jarod on the sofa with his face twisted into a grimace of pain. Her heart went out to him and she rose and with a couple quick steps was next to him on the sofa.  
"Jarod," she said, taking his hand in hers, "It is ok to cry. It's not a sign of weakness. It is a natural expression of the grief you feel over the things we have all seen this past week. Let it go. Just let it go. You don't have to hold it in, you don't have to be brave or tough...not for me."   
Jarod's anguished eyes told her he had seen more than his share of sorrow in his life. She reached out and embraced him, as tears gathered in his gorgeous dark eyes. Holding him close, she whispered into his ear, "It is ok, you are safe here with me Jarod. It's ok, let it go."  
Tears spilled down his face and small sobs escaped him as Tara just sat there next to him and held him. His sobs tore at her heart, but still she held him close, until at last with a shaky sigh he pulled away a little from her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry Tara."  
"For what Jarod? For displaying emotion? For being human?", she asked with a small smile as with her right hand she brushed the hair back behind his ear in an affectionate almost motherly sort of gesture.  
"Did you think any less of me when you awoke to find me crying at what I saw on the news? And here you had seen these things and worse in person over the last week! I would probably have thought less of you if you hadn't cried."  
He sighed and one corner of his mouth rose in response, "Point taken."  
"I'm glad you felt safe enough to let the walls come tumbling down from around your heart. That is what friends are for, in my opinion. I know that you have a good heart Jarod."   
  
"Tara, how can you say that? You have only known me a few days."  
"Call it intuition if you will. Nothing I have seen has led me to believe anything to the contrary."  
"You don't have a clue about my past, Tara."  
"I know you have suffered a lot Jarod. I can see it in your eyes. You have known loneliness and sadness much to well, my friend."  
At this he raised one eyebrow in surprise, "If you only knew...."  
"Then tell me Jarod."  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Yes, Jarod, I would. Haven't I displayed in many ways that I trust you? Would I have invited you to stay here with me if I didn't trust you?"  
  
He looked away briefly, trying to decide whether the secrets of his past at the Centre were too much to put on her innocent shoulders. He turned back to her, realizing that really he was putting her in danger by even being there....  
"When I was a child, I was stolen from my parents. I was raised by a corporation known as the Centre."  
"You were raised by a corporation? Isn't that a bit odd? Why did they abduct you?"  
Jarod laughed bitterly, "I am a Pretender, I can be anything I want to be. I was abducted from my parents and taken to the Centre and trained from a young age to do simulations and problem solve for them. They would then sell the results off to the highest bidder. Some of my simulations were twisted and used to hurt people. I don't know how many people died because of what I thought up."  
"Well Jarod you can't be blamed for what someone else does with your research. Why would you take that sort of responsibility on your shoulders?"  
"Because it was my research, my findings..."  
"Once the data is out of your hands, how can you determine how it gets used? How can any scientist? Any inventor? Is the man who invented gunpowder responsible for every murder that someone with a gun commits? Should we sue Smith and Wesson in a class action lawsuit for every person who dies because someone uses their guns?"  
"I'm serious," Jarod protested.  
"So am I!" Tara replied firmly. "Now tell me, how did you find out they were selling your results off to the highest bidder?"  
  
Jarod and Tara talked until the wee hours of the morning about his life at the Centre. He told her about his escape and a little about the 5 years he had spent since, on the run while trying to make things right by helping people. Hoping somehow to redeem himself.  
"You see Tara, I knew that those towers could come down if they were exposed to the heat that burning airplane fuel would produce. I was at the Centre when they received the go ahead to run the simulation. Sydney and I worked on it oh probably 12 years ago or so."   
"Do you think the Centre allowed the results of that simulation to fall into the terrorist's hands?"  
Jarod thought for a moment before he answered, "While it is possible, I hope that it is not the case. I still have sources inside the Centre. I hope to be able to find out if this simulation as well has been compromised or corrupted. I just wish I had been able to do something to stop it..."  
"Jarod," Tara sighed, "You're not Superman flying off in a red cape to save the world. You can't pluck airplanes out of the sky with your bare hands. You're only a man. Just one man, with a very big heart." Tara took Jarod's face in both her hands and brought it slowly to hers before placing a kiss soft as a whisper on his broad forehead, and then setting him free.   
Jarod's heart swelled with emotion. Though he knew that Tara was not that much younger than himself, she was different than anyone he had known before. She was open and honest when in his life he had seen an over abundance of secrets and lies. She was like a ray of sunshine in his world of dark shadows. And Jarod felt blessed to have met her just when he needed that sunshine most.  
"Well it's late Jarod," Tara sighed, "I had better get some sleep."  
"Do you mind if I stay up a while longer?"  
"Jarod, my home is your home. Feel free to stay up, to watch television, to use my computer, my telephone, or to raid the refrigerator."  
"Refrigerator?" Jarod smiled with a gleam in his eye. "Is that where we keep that delicious white chocolate raspberry cheesecake that we had for dessert?"  
"Yes, can I get you another piece before I turn in?", Tara laughed as she got up.  
"Please," he chuckled then threw her a quiet smile.  
  
Tara scooted off to the kitchen to get him the cheesecake. And Jarod watched her dash off before going to get his laptop computer. Taking it over to where her desktop computer was on a large desk overlooking the dark and quiet street below.   
A moment later Tara brought him another slice of the white chocolate raspberry cheesecake they had as dessert. She had drizzled extra raspberry sauce on top, because she knew how much liked it. She handed it to Jarod, and laughed as he sat down in her black leather desk chair and took one bite of the cheesecake and sighed. He smiled.  
"Enjoy," Tara laughed as she graced him with her smile once more. "I'm off to bed then. Goodnight Jarod."   
"Goodnight Tara, and thank you, for... everything." He knew it was inadequate thanks for all she had done for him, but he had no way of expressing what all was in his heart.  
"Anytime my friend." Tara reached out with her right hand and gave his shoulder a light quick squeeze, before leaving the room and heading off to her bed.  
***********************************************************************  
To Be Continued.... 


	9. Of Faith and Friendship

Title: Towers  
  
Author: maestra  
  
Chapter 9: "Of Faith and Friendship"  
Broots had been on the Internet for hours, doing his customary searches before they left for New York City. Looking for some tiny little trace of where Jarod had gone. He felt uncomfortable with Miss Parker assuming that Jarod was in New York. They really had no proof that he was there. With all the turmoil going on in the country, he wasn't anxious to leave Debbie and go traipsing off to New York City now.  
Suddenly it occurred to him to check the lists of passengers from Birmingham, Huntsville, Montgomery and Atlanta airports looking for any passengers with the first name of Jarod in the past week or so. With all the resources of the Centre mainframe at his fingertips, it was only a half hour later when his search hit pay dirt. Oh it could be some other Jarod of course, but he had a sinking feeling that it was their lost Pretender. And now they had it, confirmation that Jarod Birmingham had flown from Atlanta's Hartsfield International Airport to New York City arriving after midnight on September 11th. So now he was left with searching the City of New York looking for signs that Jarod was there...somewhere.   
*************************************************************************  
Tara quietly let herself into her apartment. She had left Jarod sleeping, not wanting to wake him up. She didn't know when he had finally turned in but she suspected it was after dawn had at last began to lighten the night sky.   
She was up by 7:00 and out the door in jeans and tennis shoes to get her houseguest fresh doughnuts from her favorite bakery, just because she knew he liked them. She slipped her shoes off when she came inside the door and padded by his door in her stocking feet so as not to wake him on her way to put them in the kitchen.  
Tara quietly drew a pan out of her cupboard, and proceeded to raid the refrigerator to gather ingredients for an omelet. Jarod's tale of his childhood had touched her heart. And even now that he escaped the Centre as he traveled around helping people who seemed to have nowhere else to turn, he led a somewhat solitary existence. As she prepared the omelet for him she tried to think about what Jarod had told her the night before. She hadn't done much talking, just asked a few questions and listened. Sensing that at last, in who knew how long, Jarod was willing to really talk about his past. She couldn't imagine the things he had seen at Ground Zero, how could she imagine a place as evil as the Centre sounded?  
She slid the fluffy omelet onto a plate, and added a glass of orange juice and a glass of ice water to a breakfast tray. As she added a couple of doughnuts on a small side plate for him from the bakery, and the napkin and fork he would need she heard him call out in his sleep. Leaving the prepared tray in the kitchen she dashed over to his bedroom door and quickly knocked loudly.   
"Jarod! Jarod, are you ok?", she called out in a voice she hoped was loud enough to wake him, but not the neighbors. He called out again in his sleep, and with a note of panic in her voice she knocked again, "Jarod! It's Tara wake up!"  
A moment later, she heard a sleepy, "What Tara?"  
"Are you ok? You were yelling out in your sleep. Were you having a bad dream?"  
"Yes. I am sorry to wake you Tara."  
"You didn't. I have your breakfast ready anyway, I'll just go get it for you."  
Tara dashed off to the kitchen and returned with the loaded breakfast tray, and knocked briefly at the bedroom door. And opened the door when he bid her to enter, crossing the room with the breakfast tray and setting it on the top of the chest of drawers.   
"All comfy?"  
"Uh, yeah," Jarod replied with a question in his voice.   
"No, I mean sit up and lean against the head of the bed, put a pillow behind you...get comfortable, so I can bring the tray to you. I wanted to make you breakfast in bed."  
"Oh," Jarod replied in surprise as he sat up and complied by throwing a pillow behind his back before he leaned against the headboard, "You went out and got me fresh doughnuts this morning too?"   
"Yeah, Raspberry Supreme, your favorite." Tara placed the tray beside him on the bed and turned to leave. "Let me know if you need anything."  
"Yeah I do."  
"What can I get for you?", Tara turned back in reply.  
"You, I don't want to be alone." Moving the tray onto his lap he replied, "Here, sit by me and keep me company. I don't want to think about the nightmare I was having. Distract me."  
"How?"  
"Sit here and talk with me."  
"Ok," she smiled as she sat down facing Jarod and the headboard. "What do you want to talk about?"  
"Well, I wanted to ask you a question."  
"Sure, go ahead."  
"Why were you so nice to me that first day or so? When I was so distant to you? You kept coming back, and never quit trying to be my friend. And I just don't know why."  
"I don't know Jarod I haven't thought about it much. Maybe I sensed you were feeling lonely too. I had talked to Joe, Stan and Pete and gotten to know them a little. Of course, they were concerned about you, and we all knew you were new in town. I just wanted to be there for you, since you didn't have any family near by. And to be honest, you remind me a little of my best friend back home, Terry. He had the same lost look in his eyes when we first met way back in high school. I wouldn't give up on him, and I won't give up on you.", Tara assured him with a calm smile.  
"You don't know know what you are involving yourself in when you associate yourself with me. I am a danger to you."  
"That might be Jarod, but it isn't going to stop me."  
"I'm concerned for your safety. I can't protect you from them; I can't even protect my own family. They are all in hiding. My mother is on the run from them herself. We almost met a few years back in Boston, arranged by a friend of my mother's, but the Centre found out about it and I had to send my mother and my sister away before they too were captured by the Centre. I never got to talk to her, to touch her. I have forgotten what my mother's touch, my mother's embrace felt like."  
"I'm sorry Jarod, that you weren't allowed to grow up with a normal childhood with Kyle, Emily and your parents. But, I believe that our background and circumstances may have influenced who we are, but we are responsible for who we become. We may have had bad childhoods, but that doesn't mean we have to let that ruin the rest of our lives. Sydney may have been your keeper, but he was also a big influence in helping to shape you into the thoughtful, caring, compassionate person you are today. The experience while you endured it Jarod was bad, but something good came out of it...You."  
  
"Are you saying that I should be grateful that I was held captive by the Centre for 30 years?"  
"No, I wouldn't go that far. I am saying, honor yourself for what you have endured. Wouldn't you give someone else "credit" for having endured what you did at the hands of the Centre? Then why can't you cut yourself some slack."   
Jarod proceeded to take a few bites from the omelet while he thought about what she had said.   
"When I see the twisted beams of metal, the smoke and ashes filling the air, when I see the remnants of lives lost casually strewn about Ground Zero, shoes, photos that would have graced a worker's desk. How can I ever get over the destruction I have seen? With the destruction that I might have been able to prevent? And Tara," he said as he placed the tray back on the bed, "I didn't tell you this, but I had a job interview in the South Tower on Tuesday afternoon. How am I supposed to come to terms with that?"  
"Oh Jarod," she sighed as she got up and came around to his side of the bed, and gave him a hug. "I know it is hard for you Jarod. But you have to know that even if you had been in the Towers that day, you couldn't have prevented what happened."  
"Maybe I could have helped get more people out in time before they fell..."  
"Maybe you would not have gotten out in time and been lost as well Jarod.", she said honestly looking him in the eye. "And then we would never have met. And the Centre would have won. You would never be reunited with your family. Never feel your mother's arms around you again. Is that what you would want to happen?"  
"No," Jarod replied passionately.  
"Well then Jarod, you are going to have to realize that even though you are a Pretender, you aren't God. You can't do everything, be everywhere. What does it matter if I forgive you for being human, but you can't forgive yourself Jarod?"  
"That's easier said than done Tara."  
"I know but you have got to try. You carry way to much weight on your shoulders Jarod. You aren't invincible. I know, that you have continued to push yourself this week, long after you thought you couldn't go anymore. You've got to allow yourself to feel the emotions, to process them, you have to allow yourself to grieve Jarod."   
"Jarod, I know it has taken a lot out of you to hear myself and others call you a hero. I know it hurt, when you do not believe that what you have done is above and beyond the "call of duty". New York City, has seen a lot of men who pitched in to help despite in this "hour of need". Heroes are just people who do what has to be done when it needs to be done, regardless of the consequences. And that is what you have done, you went where you were needed. You used you skills to do what you could to help."  
"Well so did you Tara," Jarod replied, "You used your skills to help when you volunteered."  
  
Tara chuckled and arched an eyebrow quoting Jarod himself, "Point taken." She wouldn't have put the two jobs in comparison with one another, but she could see how without the support staff, the firefighters, rescue workers, and others could not continue to do the job they needed to do.   
"No matter how bad your heart is broken Jarod, the world isn't going to stop for your grief. We have to keep trying to go forward, despite our losses. Whether we knew someone who was lost in these tragedies or not, this has touched all our lives. They say it will be a defining moment of our time. That years from now people will ask us, where were you on 9-11? What I am going to remember about 9-11 Jarod, is it was the day I met you."   
*************************************************************************  
"Miss Parker, are you ready to go?" Syd asked after knocking he quickly entered her office, "Sam has brought the car around to drive us to the airport."  
Parker quickly swiveled her chair away from him and began to rummage through the inbox on her desk as if she was looking for something. Sydney however didn't miss the red eyes and the handkerchief in her tightly clenched fist.   
"Parker? Are you alright?"   
"I'm fine Syd, it's nothing catching us a Pretender wouldn't cure.", Parker put up a bold front but she knew she wasn't hiding her worry from Sydney. He knew her to well.  
"Broots just told me, Jarod flew into New York City late on September 10th. Now he is searching for a Jarod Birmingham that would be registered at a hotel in New York City during that same time period.", Sydney replied. "Is that what you are crying for?"  
"I'm not crying, I've got something in my eye," Parker lied.  
"Yes, Miss Parker, it's called a tear.", Sydney replied shaking his head, and then he turned to leave. "I will wait for you in the car."  
"Fine Frued.", Parker replied with a hint of her old sarcasm, as she got out her cosmetics and grabbed a compact and dabbed a hint of powder on the end of her nose. It wouldn't do for her father, Mr.Raines, or the Sweepers to see her with tears in her eyes over Jarod. It was bad enough Syd had seen her moment of weakness.  
***********************************************************************  
To Be Continued.... 


	10. Tapestry

Title: Towers  
Author: maestra  
Chapter 10: "Tapestry"  
  
Jarod had finished his breakfast, and Tara was in the kitchen cleaning up when Jarod took the time to check his e-mail again. In the early morning hours because he could not sleep he had tried to contact Major Charles and let him know that he didn't have to worry about his oldest son. But he had been unable to find his father online or siblings online last night. He signed into his e-mail program and found to his delight a message from his father.  
"My dear son, So relieved to hear from you at last Jarod! Sorry to hear that you were in NYC during the tragedy, and that you have been helping in the recovery. So happy to know that you are unharmed. No we haven't heard from your mother in a while either, but Emily, Ethan, the boy and I send all our love. - Dad"  
Jarod breathed a sigh of relief. His mother's location was still unknown, but at least the rest of his family was safe.   
Now for a little incursion into the Centre mainframe to see if he could find out what was going on at the Centre. Jarod's fingers flew over his laptop keyboard and in moments he had gained access to the Centre's mainframe computer. He might even contact Angelo have him continue the search for any records that the Centre might have allowed the results of the Towers simulation to fall into the wrong hands.   
"Hey Jarod," Tara yelled from the hallway while wiping her hands on a kitchen towel, "Do you need to do any laundry?"  
Jarod almost laughed at the normal domestic question. 'Well, life goes on', he thought as he shut down his laptop and went to gather the things that needed to be laundered from his room.  
  
**********************************************************************  
Mr.Broots nervously sat across the aisle from Miss Parker and Sydney as the airplane taxied out onto the runway, and revved its engines and took like a giant bird to the skies.   
The stewardess came around with the drink cart, when the plane leveled off and Miss Parker ordered vodka on the rocks to bolster her courage. Miss Parker sat there sipping the drink in silence, her ice queen mask firmly back in place to discourage comments from Syd or Broots.   
Syd ordered a scotch to steady his nerves, and sat quietly studying Parker and sipping his drink. Wondering if he dared bring up her tears in her office. He knew she was worried about Jarod. But he also knew her well enough to know she would deny it to his face.   
So Syd's thoughts turned to his young protégé and he wondered if Jarod would have been anywhere near the Towers when they went down. He knew Jarod better than anyone else at the Centre, had raised him from a child. And in his heart Syd knew that it was very likely Jarod had been involved in the rescue. And as icy fear gripped Syd's heart he realized that they could be on a fool's errand. What if Jarod had been in the Towers when they fell, and was lost like so many other innocents?  
  
**********************************************************************  
Broots sat watching them both, while downing the programmer's standard fuel, an ice cold can of Mountain Dew. The Internet search for Jarod before they left to catch their plane had left him exhausted, and he could use all the caffeine he could get. He had a feeling it was going to be a really long day. And it was difficult to leave Debbie, his still distraught daughter with her Godmother for a few more days. She seemed very concerned that he was flying on a commercial airline so soon after the terrorist attacks. Debbie just wanted him to be near. He slammed back the rest of the Dew in frustration, sometimes being a single father was really difficult.  
  
*******************************************************  
Jarod came back upstairs carrying the basket of freshly laundered clothes that he and Tara had just finished and set them down inside the apartment after Tara had let them in.   
"I'm going to check and see what my contact at the Centre has been able to drum up on the simulation, and see if I can find out what is going on at there."  
"Ok Jarod," Tara smiled, "I will see about getting us something to eat, ok?"  
Jarod just nodded, already lost in thought as he sat down at his laptop and proceeded to contact Angelo to see if he had any information for him.  
  
******************************************************  
Broots, filed off the airplane behind Sydney and Miss Parker, here they were at last. Back on solid ground, but in a city in mourning. As they walked into the terminal they were met by a limo driver that Broots had arranged before they left the Centre. The driver nameless but attentive driver helped them to gather their luggage and place it in the trunk. Broots was anxious to get to their hotel. He knew the minute they got settled in, he would be back on the hunt for Jarod again. Some things never changed, even if it seemed the world had... things at the Centre tended to stay the same.  
Sydney and Miss Parker got into the back of the black limo quickly, while Broots stood on the sidewalk, just looking around.  
"Get in you moron, we don't have all day for you to stand there gawking." , Miss Parker snapped harshly.  
Broots quickly complied and the driver shut the door behind him, got in and pulled the big dark limo out into the traffic headed for their hotel in the city.  
  
******************************************************************  
Jarod walked into the kitchen to find Tara stirring a big pot of potato soup.  
"More comfort food?," Jarod asked with a sly smile.  
"Yes," Tara smiled back, "You got a problem with that Mister? My grandmother used to make it for me when I was sick. "   
"You're feeling sick?", Jarod asked concerned as Tara sprinkled in a little more seasoning.  
"No, it's just..."  
"Comfort food.", Jarod and Tara said in unison before they both smiled and laughed at each other.  
"Here Jarod," Tara grabbed a tablespoon and dipped it into the thick creamy soup and brought it up to his lips for a taste. He blew gently on the soup in the spoon to cool it and looked at Tara briefly before accepting it into his mouth for a taste.   
"So what do you think?," she asked him afterwards.  
"Not bad, what is the green stuff?"   
"Parsley."  
"Hm, could use a little more salt."  
Tara handed him the saltshaker and the soup ladle as she went to get out the dishes they would need for their meal.  
"Tara," Jarod said after he had seasoned the soup with a little more salt.  
"Yes Jarod?"   
"I heard from my contact at the Centre. I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?", he asked without looking up as he stirred the pot of soup.  
Tara turned to face him, sensing that what he had to say was very important to him. "Well," she sighed, "I guess I will take the good news first."  
"The good news is the Simulation I ran on the World Trade Center years ago does not seem to have been accessed in many years. So it is doubtful that the results of the Sim fell into the wrong hands."  
"Jarod," Tara said excitedly, "that is great news!"  
"Yes, it is.", he sighed, "But I have bad news too."  
"What is that Jarod."  
"Miss Parker, Broots, and Sydney aren't at the Centre anymore. They are, according to my very reliable source, possibly already in New York City. Hot on the trail of yours truly. If they are already here can the team of Sweepers be far behind? It isn't safe for you anymore Tara. I should leave. I am a danger to you. I knew it was wrong when I first came to stay here."  
"Oh Jarod", Tara's despair showed in her voice as she came over to him and embraced him in the biggest hug he'd ever received. "They don't know where you are. Remember it's a big city."  
"It is just to close for comfort Tara, I don't want to see you get hurt because of me."  
"You won't Jarod. I promise. I can look after myself. I will be very careful. You don't have to worry about me."   
"Well," he took her face into his hands and looked deep into her beautiful warm blue eyes. She knew his resolve had melted just a little when he confessed; " Just because I don't have to worry about you isn't going to stop me from doing so."  
"And when you go Jarod, as I know eventually you must. I won't 'have to' worry about you. But that isn't going to keep me from worrying about you either. You've touched my life in a big way. Woke me up to things I had never seen before. I care about you Jarod, I don't want to see anything bad happen to you."  
She pulled back from the hug embarrassed, as one large tear slid down her cheek she reached up to wipe it away. Jarod stopped her though and wiped it away with his thumb. "You matter to me.", Tara whispered, "You are part of the tapestry of my life. Your grief is my grief, and your happiness is my happiness. Someday I hope to see you settled down with your family. But until then Jarod, whenever you need a friend I will be there for you. And it doesn't matter how much distance is between us physically. The distance between these 2 hearts dear friend, will always be the same."   
********************************************************  
To Be Continued.... 


	11. Traces of A Life

Title: Towers  
Author: maestra  
Rating: PG-13  
Author's Note: Please note that the rating has been upgraded on this chapter to PG-13. That is due to references to two hot topics childhood sexual abuse and teen suicide in this chapter. Again I have tried to handle these topics sensitively, but I realize they may cause distress to some readers and felt you deserved fair warning.   
Chapter 11: "Traces of A Life"  
  
Broots took a hot shower to relax and then slipped into bed just after 2:00. It had been a long day. Since they had arrived in New York City at their hotel he had been searching the Internet, hacking into hotel computers to find out if Jarod had been registered at one of them the night he arrived, or dare they hope, he might still there. 'I'm getting old,' Broots thought, 'Mountain Dew doesn't have the kick it used to. And these late nights are getting hard on me.' He yawned, smiled wearily as he thought of Debbie. Glad she was home in Delaware safely removed from the City under siege. He rolled over on his side and drifted off to sleep.  
***************************************************************  
Sydney awoke early and turned on the television. He flipped through the many cable channels the hotel offered, but coverage of the terrorist attacks and the recovery efforts at the World Trade Center site was on nearly every channel. He watched closely when they showed the workers, hoping desperately for some sign of Jarod. But none of the workers they showed close-ups of looked enough like Jarod. 'What if he was among the missing? What if Jarod is really gone for good? Your usefulness to the Centre will be at an end. Jarod was your greatest achievement, your crowning glory to a long Centre career. But more than that, since his escape you know you have cheered for him against the Centre. Because through your protégé you could redeem yourself. You could finally give back to the world good things, for all the evil the Centre has done or made you do.'  
Not liking the track his thoughts were taking, Sydney looked at the digital clock on the nightstand by his bed. 5:30 A.M. if he remembered correctly, the restaurant in the hotel here opened at 6:00 A.M. Allowing him just enough time to shower and dress. He just didn't want to be alone with his thoughts anymore. Sydney threw back the covers and padded off in his black silk pajamas to the bathroom to shave and start his day.  
Miss Parker peered at herself in the mirror, though she had just applied her foundation, she looked pale. The dark and puffy circles under her eyes gave evidence that it had not been a restful night. "You look like Hell," she said candidly to the woman in the mirror.  
Then remembering a time a few years back when her father had said those same words to her. It hadn't exactly been encouraging. The fact that Broots had not been able to find Jarod before now concerned her. Certainly Jarod would have left some kind of trail after getting off of the airplane from Atlanta. He had to be somewhere in this city.   
She applied a sweep of gray eye shadow over each eyelid then added a coat of waterproof black mascara to her already long dark eyelashes. She was determined not to cry today, but it didn't hurt to play it safe. 'Parker,' she silently acknowledged to herself, 'You don't even want to think about the possibility that Jarod could be gone forever. That you will never see him, speak with him again. Admit it to yourself if not to him, he was the best friend you ever had, and you never even told him so.'   
She was embarrassed that Sydney had seen her cry yesterday, but she made up her mind, it would not be repeated today. As she swept the blusher brush gracefully over her cheekbones, she set about donning the icy façade she wore daily at the Centre. She grabbed a raspberry colored lipstick and carefully applied it to her mouth. Her ice queen mask firmly in place she grabbed her wallet and headed downstairs for a needed cup of strong coffee and hopefully some good news about the search for their missing Pretender.  
**********************************************************  
Jarod had spent a couple hours the previous evening making sure that his "employment records" had been faxed to Joe. With Miss Parker and the others in town he didn't know if he would be able to go to join in the rescue efforts tomorrow when he and Pete and Stan were scheduled to return. But he had come to like and respect these valiant men, as he knew Tara did too. He didn't want Joe to get into difficulties trying to explain why his records did not show up. Joe had enough troubles to deal with.  
Jarod had also spent an hour the previous evening trying to teach Tara chess. He liked to thing of himself as a good teacher, and he knew Tara had a quick mind, but no matter how he tried she never seemed to get the hang of it. Perhaps it was due to a lack of focus and concentration, but her obvious mistakes had lead to laughter on both of their parts. Looking back on it now, he had to wonder if she hadn't been doing that on purpose just to lighten his mood.   
"Hey Jarod," Tara called from the kitchen, "let's make some cookies and brownies to take to the station for the guys. I want to do something nice for them. Do you think they would like that?"  
"Yeah," Jarod called back as he put away his computer. "I bet they would love that. But Tara, is this more comfort food?"  
"Yes," Tara laughed as he came into the room.  
"I thought so." Jarod replied with a smile.  
"Well I could take them a nice big salad, I just don't think they would appreciate it as much.", Tara replied with a wink.  
*********************************************************************  
Broots reached over clumsily and knocked the ringing telephone off the hook. He had been in the middle of an awesome dream about Miss Parker clad in only short slate blue negligee that picked up the color of her gorgeous eyes. But, the incessant ringing of the telephone had caused her to image to dissolve and reality at last intruded on his dreams.  
He finally captured the receiver and brought it up towards his ear, and answered with a husky sleepy voice, "Hello?"  
"Broots," Miss Parker asked, "What the hell took you so long to answer the phone?"  
" Oh....Miss Parker. Uh...um, what time is it?"  
"Eight. Syd and I have been downstairs in the coffee shop for over an hour. Don't you have any more information on Jarod's last location here in New York City?"  
"I'm sorry Miss Parker, not yet. I was up until 2:00. But do you have any idea how many hotels are in the New York City area?"  
"No, nor do I want to know. I just want Jarod found! Now get up and get me his location! I want answers and I want them today!" With that Miss Parker hug up the phone abruptly.  
Broots just lay there for a moment staring at the phone with its annoying dial tone in his hand before he realized she was gone. With a weary sigh he hung it up, threw back the covers and padded across the carpet to the bathroom in his Looney Tunes boxers and bare feet.  
********************************************************************  
  
Tara and Jarod filled every container she owned with cookies for the firefighters. She then filled a grocery sack with the containers so they could transport them there easily. She never said a word when Jarod snitched a few for himself hot from the cookie sheet.  
She just smiled.  
"I had to test them," Jarod smiled as he arched an eyebrow at her.  
"You just make sure there are some left when we finally get them to the station. I don't want to go there with empty arms."  
Jarod closed the cookbook she had used, and when he picked it up to put it in her cupboard, a photograph fell out upon the floor.   
"Who is this?" Jarod asked as he bent over to pick it up before she could stop him. It was a faded photo of 2 teenage girls, he could tell the one with the round face and long blonde hair was Tara but the picture was cracked and worn.   
  
"A memory I would rather not relive right now." Tara replied taking the picture from him. Though Jarod had gotten a brief glimpse of the softly smiling pale teenage girl with black spiked hair, dressed in all black.   
"What aren't you telling me Tara, I can tell there is a story here."  
  
"It's just a photo of Genevieve and I, she was my cousin."   
"Was your cousin?" Jarod asked intrigued.   
"Yes."   
"What happened to her," his curiosity aroused since she did not want to discuss it. He cared about Tara, and knowing this was important, he pressed for details.  
"Viva commited suicide just a week after this was taken."  
  
"Why?" Jarod asked shocked, having seen the smile on the girl's face.  
"It's a long story Jarod..."  
"I am here Tara," he said taking her suddenly cold fingers into his hand and removing the photo of Genevieve from her unresistant fingers of the opposite hand and tucking it back into the book it had fallen from.  
"You were there for me when I needed to grieve. You listened patiently while I told you about my childhood and my life on the run from the Centre. What kind of friend gives support, but doesn't take it?", he asked while looking her in the eye.  
She looked down at her hand gently clasped in his. "A friend who is afraid if you knew the truth about her....You would turn her away as have so many others."  
"What Tara, What is the truth?", Jarod asked softly.  
"I am afraid I am to blame for Viva's suicide." Tara blurted out baldly.  
"What?" Jarod exclaimed sharply in surprise.  
"Viva was younger by about a year and a half. We were really close. We were cousins and best friends. She was like the little sister I never had. She was just 16 when she died."  
"Why do you feel you are to blame for her suicide Tara?", he asked while putting an arm around her and guiding her to the living room and into her favorite chair. He even tucked the afghan she had draped over him previously around her.   
"Because Jarod, she talked to me about it," Tara sighed weariness in her voice. "She gave me her gold heart necklace, and her records...many of her most treasured things. She gave them to me...."  
  
"Why are you surprised about that Tara, people who commit suicide often give away their most treasured possessions."  
"I know Jarod, I knew it then too. I just didn't put all the pieces together to see the whole puzzle."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I didn't know had driven her to such a state. As I think back now, the signs were obvious. But at the time, I just didn't realize..." Tara's voice broke and a tear slid down her cheek.  
Jarod waited patiently sitting near her on the floor.   
"I didn't realize until later, when I found out from one of her other friends that Viva kept a diary in her locker at school. When I read it I was shocked... their next-door neighbor was a pedophile and had been molesting her since she was 10. And yet, I wasn't all that surprised...the man made my skin crawl. I couldn't stand to be in the same room with him, he was always trying to touch me. I never knew why I didn't like him, I just felt uncomfortable in his presence. But Viva had no such reservations; he was after all their neighbor, invited for cookouts and stuff. I used to think how odd it was that he used to give her special little gifts. Now I know, it was to keep her quiet."  
Jarod just nodded, knowing now was not the time to pipe up about her intuition having protected her from danger. His training at the Centre had honed his intuition, his instincts, and that helped him in his simulations. Sydney had spent years teaching him to trust his gut. But he was learning that when it came to the world outside the Centre, such gut instincts were often ignored.  
"Viva told me she had some of her Mom's pills. She told me she dreamed of committing suicide. It was just a couple nights before she did. I just thought she was depressed and that it would pass. I was wrong; so very wrong. When I heard she had overdosed," Tara's voice caught on the word, "I came to my family and told them that Viva had told me she was considering suicide, and that I was sorry I hadn't taken the threat seriously. My aunt, and my cousin Richard really haven't spoken to me since after her funeral. My own parents didn't even understand why I had said nothing. Our friends at school, they blamed me too when my cousin Richard told all her friends lies about me. A friend, Cady got Viva's diary from her locker and showed it to me. Turns out the pedophile had molested her too. He was Cady's mother's boyfriend! Cady had ran away and was living in a foster home, but I had never known why. Because he had a good reputation in the community, Cady and Viva knew no one would ever believe them. Cady ran away to Chicago, and got involved with drugs and prostitution. She died a couple years ago."  
  
"Wow," Jarod sighed. "This must have been a hard experience for you to go through Tara. Did you try to tell your aunt about Viva and the pedophile? Did you show her the diary?"  
"Yes, I tried to tell her. I gave her back the necklace and things Viva had given me before she died. I gave grandmother the diary, and told her to have my Aunt read it. I turned 18 and after graduation I left the small town where we grew up and I never went back. I speak to my mother on the telephone about once a month, but we never speak of it. My conversations with her are brief and shallow. My grandmother has tried to mend the rift, but it is just to wide. I visit her in Chicago a couple times per year."  
"Tara this situation was not of your making. You weren't to blame for what happened, you were young and inexperienced. You can't still believe you are to blame for Viva's death?"  
"Oh the head understands Jarod, but the heart it takes it longer to heal. I was in therapy for years. Intellectually I know I wasn't to blame, but emotionally, well it took me longer to get where I am today."  
"And where is that?" Jarod asked sincerely concerned for Tara.  
"To be completely honest, it depends on the day," she replied with a half-hearted smile.  
Jarod looked around the living room and noticed an occasional photo tucked among the many books upon her shelves. On a top shelf a photo of Tara dressed in red cap and gown for graduation with her solemn parents. At eye level a recent looking one of an elderly lady with sparkling Caribbean blue eyes dressed in pink with hair as white as snow. It was obviously her beloved grandmother the matriarch of her family.   
She clutched the multi-colored afghan closer about her shoulders for a moment. Noticing his watchful brown eyes upon her she nodded with a weary smile, "Grandma Kelly made it for me. She used to tell me, there is love in every stitch. Sometimes I just like to pull it around me and remind myself that I am loved."   
"You are Tara." Jarod knelt before her and wrapped his strong arms about her in a quiet embrace. He looked about the room with new eyes. His eyes now found well-loved old books, the few photos and the afghan as traces of a life. Pieces of a past left behind. But one that still caused her pain. 'My past might be a little more portable,' Jarod thought of his DSA's, 'but are we really so different?'  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	12. Common Ground

Chapter 12: Common Ground  
  
Jarod and Tara finally gathered together the cookies they had baked and delivered them to stationhouse just after lunch. As they walked up to the station house they noticed off to the side pictures, posters, letters, candles, flowers and all sorts of things beside the white big overhead doors. Jarod walked over to more closely view the items that had been left in tribute to the fallen firefighters, and Tara took the grocery bag full of the cookies they had made that morning back into the kitchen.  
  
Ten minutes later Tara met Jarod in the hall outside Joe's office with 3 cookies on a plate and a mug of coffee for Joe.  
  
"Hey you ready to head out Jarod?" Tara asked as she delivered the cookies and coffee she had promised to bring Joe in his office.   
  
Joe was on the phone so she just set them on his desk, and he nodded and mouthed "thank you". Tara just acknowledged it with a smile and returned to Jarod in the hall.   
  
"Yes, I talked with Joe briefly before the phone call came in. Are you ready too?"  
  
"Yep," Tara replied, "The guys are already gathering in the kitchen to grab some cookies. Thought I best bring Joe one of each before they were all gone and he got none."  
  
"Hey," Jarod laughed as they exited the building, "We brought a grocery sack full!"  
  
"I know," Tara chuckled as well as she linked arms with Jarod and they headed back towards her apartment. "But I think your peanut butter with chocolate drop ones are going to be the favorite. I had never tried that recipe, but you seemed to really enjoy the ones you sampled."  
  
"They were good if I do say so myself.", he smiled proudly at her and put his hand over hers on his arm and gave it a friendly squeeze, "though I enjoyed your Oatmeal Raisin and Gingersnap cookies too."  
  
"Thanks, but somehow I think cookies are getting to be like doughnuts for you.", Tara replied.  
  
"Why do you say that?"   
  
"You told me you never met a doughnut you didn't like, remember?", she laughed with a delighted twinkle in eye.  
**********************************************  
  
Broots had ordered room service to save time on having to go downstairs to the restaurant. He didn't want to give Miss Parker any more reason to be irritated with him than she already was. And after the dream he had been having just before her phone call, well he was a tad embarrassed. 'I don't think I can face her just yet,' Broots thought with a loud sigh. Then he shook his head and booted up his computer to start hacking into more hotel computers to check their guest lists for September 10th and 11th. Hoping to find someone somewhere who had seen the lost Pretender after the Towers fell.  
  
Jarod had after all made sure he gained custody of Debbie in the divorce, making sure the court knew about his ex-wife's gambling habits. Though he had been nearly frightened out of his mind when Jarod had showed up in his own home, he did secretly admire the guy. Though he could never say the words out loud because of the Centre, he owed Jarod, big time! And he couldn't even begin to imagine what Sydney was going through.  
  
'Ok, less thinking, more searching," Broots thought to himself, knowing before long Miss Parker would be calling again and expecting some kind of progress.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"What," Miss Parker snapped as she answered the telephone in her room.  
  
"M-Miss Parker," Broots stammered, "I have found the hotel Jarod was staying at on the 10th, he checked out on the 11th, about 9:30 a.m. according to their computer records. Should we go there and see if anyone remembers where he went? I can arrange for a car."  
  
"Do it.", Parker growled, "I'll meet you and Sydney downstairs."   
  
Without another word she hung up the telephone grabbed her room key and headed for the hotel lobby to find the trail to their missing Pretender. Hope secretly rose in her heart as waited for the elevator she realized that he hadn't been in the World Trade Center towers when they were hit. But where was he? As he had still time to get there to help with the rescue before they collapsed.   
  
*****  
Broots, Sydney and Miss Parker entered the hotel Jarod had stayed in. The lobby was quiet but there were still a few people lingering with their morning paper. On the way over it was decided that to not arouse suspicion, Broots and Miss Parker would hang back a little and quietly wait while Sydney asked for any information regarding Jarod.   
  
Sydney approached the young woman who was the front desk clerk and cleared his throat before saying with a quiet smile, "I am wondering if you could help me. I am looking for ...my son." Sydney's cultured voice broke briefly as he suddenly realized the words he spoke were not that far from the truth. He held out a picture of Jarod. "He was staying here on the night of September 10th and he is missing."  
  
"Oh, I am sorry sir. I wish I could help you. I don't remember him though. What is his name? "  
  
"Mr. Jarod Birmingham," Sydney replied as he got a nod from Broots to verify the name Jarod had used was the same as the one he had used on the airplane ticket.  
  
"I show him in our computer records sir, checking out the morning of the 11th." The helpful young clerk noted as she checked the computer screen.  
  
"Yes, I believe that is what I was told. However no one has seen him since, and naturally his wife ", Sydney said with a nod towards Miss Parker, "is concerned. Do you know who was working that morning? I mean I could come back tomorrow to talk to that person. It is just that we are so desperate for a clue to his whereabouts."  
  
"I think Portia was working here that morning. She usually does work mornings, hold on a second I will check her schedule." The young girl picked up the phone and dialed the number to their office, requesting Portia's schedule. When she received the information she politely thanked the office secretary and hung up the phone.  
  
"Well Mr. Birmingham," she told Sydney with a sympathetic smile, "Portia is scheduled to come in tomorrow morning at 6 A.M. and work until 2:00 P.M. If you would like to stop by tomorrow she may be able to give you some additional information." She grabbed a pad of paper, wrote the phone number of the hotel and Portia's name beside it before handing it to Sydney. "I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful sir. I can understand your family worrying. Have you checked the hospitals?"  
  
"Uh, no. I guess we will have to do that next. Thank you for the suggestion, " he nodded goodbye politely and headed back over to Broots and Miss Parker.  
  
"She said the girl who was here on the morning Jarod checked out is supposed to be working tomorrow morning. I suggest we stop by then to speak to her and see if she remembers where Jarod went then."   
  
"Figures," Miss Parker said succinctly as she turned on her heel and headed outside to their waiting car, Broots and Sydney reluctantly trailing along behind her.  
  
**  
"Jarod.." Tara began as she entered his room only to find him sitting on his bed with a silver case balanced on his knees. By his expression it was obvious he was watching something.  
  
A child's voice sang, "Cree craw toads foot, geese walk barefoot. Cree craw toads foot, geese walk barefoot."  
  
"This one has been with us only 36 hours and he's already demonstrating more talent than any of our others," A man's voice said.  
  
"Hey," a child replied while knocking, "I'm finished."  
  
Tara heard a swishing sound and then she heard the man speak again, "Hi Jarod, I'm Sydney, I'll be taking care of you for awhile."   
  
"Why? Where's my Mom and Dad?"  
  
"Jarod?" Tara asked as she approached him. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh Tara," Jarod started in surprise as he quickly shut the DSA off, "I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"Obviously.", Tara answered a little drily, in a tone he found curiously reminiscent of Miss Parker.  
  
"No, nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about family. You know, my family has scattered to the winds to try and stay free while the Centre. Well I just got to thinking about family and how I wish I knew where they were. I wish I could be with them wherever they are to comfort them. And then I got to thinking about Sydney."  
  
"Sydney?" He was the man who took care of you at the Centre?"  
  
"Yes," Jarod said motioning her closer, "See, these are little silver discs are all I have of my childhood. I stole them from the Centre. But then I figured they really belonged to me, they were my childhood."  
  
Tara just nodded sensing her friend needed to talk. He scooted over on the bed and she sat down beside him. He laced the fingers of his left hand with her right and then asked her, "So would you like to see the 'home movies' of my childhood?"  
  
Tara looked deep into his brown eyes, seeing the pain there. "Yes," she said giving his hand a little squeeze and throwing him a small smile. "If it will help us to get to know each other better Jarod I would like to see them."  
  
So he flipped open on the DSA player and started with the DSA that he had been watching, the very first time he had met Sydney.  
  
And Tara had watched as Sydney had put the young Pretender through his paces. Chiding Jarod gently when he was within moments of giving up. Urging him to keep going, calling out to him from the darkness beyond the spotlight that hit Jarod.  
  
Tara ordered a pizza for them, and they sat on Jarod's bed and ate it while watching the DSA's, and talking about Jarod's life at the Centre. Tara took the pizza box and dishes to the kitchen and then came back to watch more of Jarod's 'home movies'. She sat beside him at the head of the bed watching the DSA player play out the secrets of Jarod's past life and the all to true secrets of the Centre.  
  
"No, Jarod," Tara shook her head, "It is ok. Don't feel bad about it. I am not going to lie and say it doesn't bother me at all. But I have been working on overcoming the need for their approval in myself. I thought moving away from my family would help me to not care so much what they thought."  
  
"Did it?"  
  
"I don't know Jarod. I am not sure."  
  
"One things is for sure, I don't see them much and don't feel so guilty if I don't talk to them very often. I have learned this though Jarod. There is the family you were born into, and then there is the family you choose. Those are the friends who make you a part of their life, a part of their families. Some people come into your life and you just know within moments, this is going to be a special friend. And that knowing this person can change your life. That is how I feel about you Jarod."  
  
"Thank you Tara, for offering me a place to stay, and a shoulder to cry on.", he smiled slowly.  
  
"Anytime Jarod," Tara laughed, "Anything I can do for you, my brother-of-the heart, you just say so. I'll be there for you."  
  
  
"Brother-of-the heart", Jarod tested the sweet words on his tongue then threw her a smile, "I like that."  
  
"A week or two ago, if someone would have told me I would have met someone who would come into my life so unexpectedly and change the way I looked at life and the world I would have said they were crazy. But it's true Jarod. Knowing about you and about the Centre... how can that not change someone's world? I don't know how you put up with life on the run Jarod. I don't know how you keep going when they are constantly hunting you."  
  
"It isn't easy Tara. I get tired of constantly being on the run. I used to believe that people everyone inside the walls of the Centre was evil. I am learning that life is rarely black and white, but merely shades of gray. But, knowing you Tara, it reminded me that there really are good people in the world. People who will go out of their way to help a stranger. Who will take him in and care for him. And be there for him in a time of need."  
  
"Well if you look hard enough and long enough, you're bound to find some common ground.", Tara replied. "Everybody needs some help sometime Jarod, that is what Viva's death taught me. When she needed me, I wasn't there for her. That is a burden I have had to bear. But I promise you Jarod, if you ever need me I will be there for you."  
  
"Same here Tara," he said softly as he squeezed her fingers in reassurance. "Same here."  
"Jarod," Tara asked with trepidation, "I hate to bring this up. But what if you took this opportunity to really disappear. What if the Centre thought you had really perished in the World Trade Center collapse? They would never hunt you again. You would be free. Free to live with your family in peace at last." 


	13. Human Nature

Title: Towers  
Author: maestra  
  
  
Chapter 13: Human Nature  
  
"Ah Tara," Jarod sighed, "I confess that thought occurred to me also. I mean with all the confusion there has been, it would be the perfect chance to leave behind the Centre for good. That idea has a lot of allure."   
  
"I'll say it does!" Tara agreed enthusiastically.  
  
"But then there are questions..."  
  
"What questions?"  
  
"They're already in New York City Tara. How long before they find out I went to the nearest fire station and insinuated myself into the rescue efforts? How long before they find out I am staying with a cute blonde volunteer named Tara? And that we have become very close."  
  
"You think I am cute?" Tara sat there in shock laughing for a moment. "Sorry," she quickly put on a somber face and apologized. "Wrong moment for hysterical laughter, we were trying to have a serious discussion."  
  
A hint of merriment danced briefly in his dark eyes as well, "Yes I think you are cute, pretty, intelligent, warm, loving, and generous. Need I go on?"  
  
"Uh, no.", she said blushing, "Please don't. It might go to my head."  
  
"Not you Tara, I know you better than that." After a moment of silence Jarod continued, "So we are truly on borrowed time here Tara. Miss Parker, Broots, and Sydney and who knows how many sweepers could be bursting through the door to your apartment at any moment."   
  
** ** ** ** ** **  
Though the only door Miss Parker was bursting through was her own bathroom door that evening, and rushing to the toilet to empty the contents of her tortured stomach into it.  
  
"Oh God," she moaned softly to herself as she knelt on the cold white tile floor with her pounding head over the basin for several moments afterwards.  
  
'So Chinese food and vodka wasn't a wise combination' she told herself as she pulled herself up and sat on the edge of the equally icy bathtub. Broots had wanted to take advantage of the cultural diversity of New York City and get some Chinese food for dinner after the fiasco at Jarod's former hotel. And in a weak moment she had acquiesced. 'That is the trouble Parker,' she told herself sternly, 'You're having to many weak moments here. If Daddy could see you now he would be so disappointed in you.' Quite frankly she was surprised that he hadn't been on her case about this trip. Certainly he had to have found out by now they were on the trail of Jarod.   
  
She had come back after the Chinese food and had a couple drinks in the hotel bar with Syd, and when he had thrown her a look of paternal looking concern, she knew she had to take this worry and frustration she was feeling and handle it in private. She had returned to her room and added a couple more drinks to her tally for the evening courtesy of the room's mini-bar. Which was totally ok with her, she wasn't in the mood to take Syd's condescending presence tonight anyway. Damn him for catching her crying over Jarod!  
Her stomach roiled again at the thought of what the Centre would do if Jarod were really and truly lost to them. 'In your heart you know Parker, they will never stop hunting the Gemini project - Jarod's Centre created clone or his parents.'  
  
Sydney had escorted Miss Parker gentlemanly to her room with nary a word about her alcohol consumption. He just smiled gently, understanding her need to deny the events of the last few days had ever happened. He feared she would have a horrible headache come morning. Sydney had checked in briefly with Broots to see if there was any progress with the search for Jarod. But he had found no records listing him, as among the missing on the Internet websites put up for loved ones to find those who had disappeared on 9-11.  
  
But that didn't mean anything; Jarod Birmingham didn't really exist. And who beside themselves would be looking for him? Jarod's own family didn't even know that he had been in New York City on 9-11. And he thought sadly, that now that Major Charles had finally found his oldest son after over 30 years apart, it seemed he had been taken from them again. And this time, it might very well be forever. He ran a hand through his thinning gray hair.  
  
Syd removed his robe, threw back the covers and wearily climbed into the bed. It had been a long day. He hoped tomorrow's sojourn to Jarod's hotel in the morning to meet the front desk clerk on duty on the morning of 9-11 was productive. That at last the illusive trail to his missing protégé could be found. Finally finding a comfortable position on his side, Sydney drifted off to sleep.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
"It may already be to late to set up a false trail leading them to the conclusion that I am dead. And even if I did have the time and opportunity to do so, would that get them to stop hunting my family?" Jarod asked gravely.  
  
"I don't know Jarod, I think this has to be your decision, your choice. I'll back you up either way. If you want me to post a picture of you and add you to the list of the missing I will."  
  
"Tara I don't want you messed up with the Centre in any way shape or form."  
  
"I want to help you."  
  
"I know Tara, but I don't want them to see you. If they were to know you are part of my life, well it would bring you only troubles."  
  
Tara shook her head at him, "Brother of the heart, don't you know I would do anything for you?"  
  
"I know you would Tara," he smiled, "But you shouldn't have to. The only thing I ask is stay off the Centre radar."  
  
"Yes sir!", Tara saluted sloppily and grabbed his hand, "I feel the need for a late night snack how about you? Let's raid the refrigerator. "  
  
"Sure," Jarod grinned, "Ice Cream?"  
  
With a laugh she pulled him along behind her to the kitchen to honor his wish for the creamy frozen treat.  
  
** ** ****** *** ** ******  
  
He stood in the cemetery not far from where Catherine Parker's empty grave was marked with her tombstone. A bouquet of mixed flowers graced her grave, which Sydney could see even at a distance. The cold winds blew his coat about him and he flicked the collar of his coat higher about his neck.   
  
As the wind changed he heard the soft sobs of women crying behind him and turned to look. There was a dark casket there in front of three women dressed in black. They stood beside the closed casket drying their eyes with soft linen handkerchiefs. Somewhere close by a mourning dove cried and one of the red haired women raised her eyes to search it out and met Sydney's eyes instead. Though her red hair had slightly grayed and her skin now had a few telltale lines about the mouth and eyes, Sydney recognized the woman from a photo he had seen. It was Margaret, Jarod's mother. The younger version of herself must be Jarod's sister he thought abstractly. When the mourning dove's mate called a solemn reply he noticed 3 men had come to join the women at the graveside.   
  
Sydney recognized immediately the quiet strength and dignity that Major Charles showed as he gathered his wife and daughter close in a protective gesture. Margaret now sobbed inconsolably against her husband's broad chest. Emily too took solace in her father's embrace.   
  
Sydney recognized the youngest man as Gemini, the clone, the teenage duplicate of the Centre's greatest Pretender. Sydney had been privileged to briefly work with the younger version of Jarod as well. Sydney had in fact betrayed the Centre so Jarod could help the young lad escape the Centre's clutches, and live with Jarod's family, as Jarod himself longed to do. The sight of the young man, with one hand upon the lid of the casket looking exactly like the original caused Sydney's heart to ache. But this child would not grow up forever captive at the Centre. This child would know the sweet scent of freedom as he grew up. Something his forbearer had not been allowed to do. 'A puppet of the Centre for decades, and still I dance their tune.' Jacob had tried to tell him the night of the accident. Had he known all those years ago that Jarod had been stolen from his family, and not an orphan would things have been different? Would he now not be saying goodbye to the child he had raised in the Centre. The dark haired Pretender who he had come to think of not only as his protégé, but also like a son? Who was he to have contributed to the theft of their son? No wonder Margaret had looked at him and renewed her tears.  
  
The dark haired woman and her equally dark haired escort approached the casket by the boy's side. She raised a pink carnation to her lips, kissing the bloom with equally soft lips before laying it on top of the casket with a folded piece of paper. Then she looked up at straight at Sydney, and his heart broke as he saw the tears in Miss Parker's lovely blue eyes. The man at her elbow was Ethan then, the brother Miss Parker and Jarod shared. He followed her gaze and he took his sister's elbow and led her and the family away. Leaving Sydney alone in the damp and cold behind. He approached the casket cautiously. He reached out and picked up the piece of paper and read the note left behind.  
  
'Jarod - Don't know how I will go on without you. Someone told me that a pink carnation means that "I'll Never Forget You", and I swear my beloved friend, I never will. - Parker'  
  
Sydney replaced the note and the mourning doves again called out a lonesome song. The mourning doves gave way to a new person's sobs. But Sydney stood there just looking into the maw of the gravesite, while hot rain fell from the skies. And in a moment of sudden clarity the Centre psychiatrist suddenly awoke, and realized that the hot rain fell not from the sky, but from his very own eyes.  
  
Broots let himself back into his hotel room. And after a few minutes of flicking restlessly through the channels he hit the mute button. He longed to hear his little girl's voice.  
  
"Hello Dad", Debbie said with smile in her young voice.  
  
"Hey pumpkin, knew you would love that caller id." the warmth of Broots' smile carried over the wire. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine. I miss you though. Will you be home soon?"  
  
"I don't know Debbie, it sort of depends on what Miss Parker decides. But you know I will be home as soon as I possible. "  
  
"I'm afraid for you Dad, you are right there where all the trouble has been. I'm scared."  
  
"I know Debbie honey. I know you are afraid. But I am fine. And I am coming home to you soon, very soon."   
  
"Hurry Daddy," Debbie whispered softly, "And keep Miss Parker safe too."  
  
"I will Debbie."  
  
Debbie yawned then quickly apologized to her father, "Guess I was out in the fresh air a bit to much today."  
  
"Good." Broots chuckled softly, "Off to bed with you now honey. Pleasant dreams to you."  
  
"Night Daddy," Debbie replied with another yawn, "talk to you tomorrow night. If you aren't home already."  
  
"Ok hon, night!" Broots smiled as he hung up the phone. It was good to hear her voice. With her mother god only knows where the girl needed to know she could count on her Dad! And again his thoughts turned to Jarod and how he might not even know where Debbie was if it wasn't for Jarod. He thought of a life of wondering where Debbie was and if she was being taken care of by her mother, and another wave of gratitude washed over him for Jarod's intervention.   
  
Sydney sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. Then switched the damp pillow beneath his head for the fresh one next to it. What would he do now that Jarod was probably dead and free of the Centre at last? Should he retire? Would the Centre even allow that? Or would they see to it he never talked about what he knew by killing him or sending him to Renewal wing? And, what would become of Miss Parker and Jarod's family? Did his family even know he was gone?  
  
Sydney's heart began to ache, for the little dark haired boy he had raised as his own, and for the man he had become. He was proud of the man Jarod had become; proud of the way he used his fantastic abilities to do good in the world. His heart ached for Jarod's parents and for Miss Parker and himself. He had touched all their lives, and the lives of many others in the world no doubt with his constant need to right the wrongs.   
  
Suddenly a prose passage came to mind from John Donne's "Devotions Upon Emergent Occasions"...  
"... no man is an island, entire of itself;  
every man is a piece of the continent, a part of the main.  
If a clod be washed away by the sea, Europe is the less,  
As well as if a promontory were, as well as if a manor of thy friend's  
or of thine own were: any man's death diminishes me,   
For I am involved in mankind,  
And therefore never send to know for whom the bell tolls;  
it tolls for thee."  
Yes any man's death did diminish him, Sydney acknowledged, but the death of Jarod was particularly difficult for him to accept. For the loss of this one man, and the good he could have done in the world, Sydney felt very personally and keenly. He longed to tell Jarod just once that he loved him like a son. And if it wasn't for Jarod, he never would have known his own son, Nicholas or been reunited with Michelle again. No, he could not imagine what his life would be like now, without the Pretender. Shaking his head to dispel the gloomy image he lay back down and with a weary soul tried to chase the sweet oblivion that was sleep.  
  
******** ********* ********* *********** ************* ********  
  
They had finished their ice cream and returned to his room to watch more of Jarod's 'home movies' of his life at the Centre.   
  
"Jarod," Tara said while shaking her head at him, "When are you going to learn you that there are more evils and dangers in the world than just the Centre?"  
  
"Tara," Jarod replied indignant, "I know these people better than anyone, I know what they are capable of. And besides it is my nature to want to keep those I care about safe."  
  
"Jarod, there is no safe. Safety is just an illusion. Those people who passed through metal detectors to get on the planes that were hijacked they thought they were safe. Those in the World Trade Center Towers and surrounding buildings when they went to work on the morning of the 11th and sat down at their desks, they thought, 'I arrived safe'. And those people who entered the Pentagon that day, well with the security on the ground there, they certainly thought they were safe. But you can only do what you can do. I personally, just have to go ahead and live my life the best that I know how. I'm not going to live my life in fear that terrorists are on every airplane or in every city. So maybe I am naïve, but I won't let the Centre dictate my life. And I hope you wouldn't either. You can't be afraid to live, or afraid to die. Just live each day as if it was the last, in case tomorrow never comes." 


	14. Facades

Title: Towers  
Author: maestra  
  
Chapter 14: Facades   
  
Miss Parker's alarm went off and she batted at it with her hand as she was awakened from the only restful sleep she had really had all night. 2 and 1/2 hours sleep was not enough and she longed to rollover and indulge herself in another 3 hours at least. But Syd and Broots would not have been up all night and she wasn't going to delay their trip to Jarod's former hotel to speak with the receptionist just because she didn't get her beauty sleep. So she threw back the covers and sat up. With the quick movement her head began to pound. She got slowly and carefully to her feet and crossed the room with one hand to her head. When she got to the sink she poured herself a glass of cold water, and drank from it thirstily. 'Parker,' she chastised herself, 'It feels like something crawled into your mouth and died.' She shook her head a couple of times as if to clear it then headed for the shower to get cleaned up to meet Sydney and Broots.  
  
An hour later Parker showed up in the lobby ready to take up the hunt for Jarod again. Her crisp white blouse set off her short black leather skirt and matching jacket. Her demeanor once more that of the cool and in control Ice Queen.   
  
"Good morning Miss Parker," Broots smiled in welcome as his boss joined them. Her short black leather skirt and tall boots made her look even leggier than normal. She was a bit of a distraction with those big blue eyes and those great long legs, of course, he wasn't going to complain.   
  
"Did you find Jarod?"  
  
"No, not yet Miss Parker," he replied.  
  
"Then what is so good about it?"  
  
"Miss Parker," Syd said as he approached the two of them in the lobby, "How are you feeling this morning?"  
  
"Peachy", she replied snidely.  
  
  
Sydney simply raised an eyebrow and turned to Broots instead. "How are you this morning Mr. Broots, any news on Jarod's whereabouts?"  
  
"I'm fine Syd. But no news to report on Jarod's location. But I have transportation back to his hotel for the meeting with the desk clerk. Shall we go?"  
  
"By all means, let's get the show on the road", Miss Parker sighed.  
  
************* ************** ********  
  
Jarod woke up early and after rummaging around in the refrigerator made breakfast for Tara and brought it in to her room on a tray, he carefully placed it on the floor beside her bed and sat down on the edge of her bed.  
  
Tara lay curled up on her side. Her blonde hair slightly tousled from sleep she looked younger and more relaxed than he had seen her in days. He hated to wake her but he put his hand on her shoulder and tapped her a few times.  
  
Tara awakened to the smell of French toast in the air and Jarod sitting on the edge of her bed, she just couldn't help herself she had to smile. It spread across her face slowly from a sleepy grin to a bright smile that nearly matched those thousand watt ones that Jarod was capable of.   
  
"Good morning Tara," Jarod returned her smile with a thousand watt one of his own.  
  
"Good morning Jarod, how are you this morning?"  
  
"Good, I have made you some French toast for breakfast. I hope that is ok. I wanted to thank you for all the ways you have taken care of me. You've been there for me when I needed a friend, and I am not going to forget that, ever."  
  
Tara sat up, revealing the pink t-shirt and shorts she slept in, and embraced Jarod. "Same here, my brother of the heart. I will always treasure these days we have spent together."  
  
Jarod returned her hug then bent down and placed the tray upon her lap on the bed, "Eat up, I have to go back to the fire station in an hour. And haven't you promised to volunteer again today?"  
  
"Yes, I have. You're right. Mmm, " Tara sniffed appreciatively at the French toast, she smiled, "I smell Vanilla and cinnamon."  
  
Jarod nodded, "And a hint of nutmeg."  
  
She cut off a bite with the fork and popped it into her mouth.   
  
"Delicious." she grinned at him. "You're going to get the hang of comfort food yet."  
  
Jarod chuckled softly, "Thanks. Well I am off to the shower while you eat."  
  
Tara started to eat her breakfast, and as she heard the shower turn on she thought, 'Wish I could wake up like this every morning.' She giggled a little quietly to herself, finished her breakfast quickly and set about laying out her clothes for the day.  
  
*********** ******** ***********  
  
  
  
  
  
Sydney approached the front desk of Jarod's former hotel.  
  
"Excuse me Miss, would you happen to be Portia?"  
  
"Yes sir, how can I be of assistance?" the clerk replied.  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me locate my son," Sydney said pulling out a photo of Jarod, "I believe he was registered here on September 11th . Please check for me, his name is Jarod Birmingham, and I was told he checked out shortly after the tragedies occurred. Do you remember him?"  
  
"Well he does seem familiar, let me think a minute, " she took the photo from Sydney's hand and looked it over closely. "Yes he was here that morning."  
  
A genuine smile spread over Sydney's face. The first one in quite some time.  
  
"Hm, let me see. He asked where the closest fire station was I think. I gave him directions and he left."  
  
"Thank you, can you direct me to fire station as well?"  
  
************* ***************** *********************  
  
Sydney walked into the fire station, the picture of Jarod clenched in his hand. Miss Parker and Broots waited in the car. He was concerned about her; she looked like she had had a hard night after he left her. She looked pale and since the tragedy had happened there had been no sparkle in her eyes. She might complain and call him names, but to the observant eye of someone who had known her since she was a child, Sydney knew it was all show.  
Her worry over Jarod was making her sick. He could tell. She tried gallantly to hide it, to put up a brave front. But he knew a front was all it was.  
  
"Excuse me," Sydney said as he walked up to a fireman storing gear in locker, "Have you seen this man? I was told he came here on September 11th."  
  
The young blonde man looked briefly at the photo and shook his head, "Sorry I don't know him. Did you ask Joe?"  
  
"No I can you direct me to him?"  
  
"Uh sure, just a second," the young man said as he closed the locker and then turned back to Sydney, "Follow me."  
He led Sydney down a long hallway and back to the kitchen area, "Joe, this guy is looking for someone can you help him?" The young man grabbed a couple of cookies from the plate on the kitchen table and started munching on one.  
  
Joe walked up the elderly man that had accompanied young Roger into the kitchen. "Can I help you sir?"  
  
"I hope so, my name is Dr. Sydney Green," Sydney sighed handing Joe the photo of Jarod, "Have you seen this man? I believe that he showed up here on September 11th?"  
  
"Why yes, I know him, that is Jarod. Why are you looking for him?"  
  
"I raised him."  
  
"He is your son?"  
  
"Yes." Sydney sighed slightly irritated.  
  
"Well Jarod isn't here. I sent him down to Ground Zero the moment he arrived. But the odd thing is Dr. Green, Jarod told me he had no family. He listed no next of kin on his application."  
  
"Well our relationship has been strained at best over the last 6 years or so, I must admit we haven't seen much of each other for years. I'm in New York to try to rectify that. I really need to find him." Sydney asked with concern.  
  
"I wish you luck," Joe replied slowly, still distrustful.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Joe stared after Sydney with a slight frown on his forehead. 'Well he doesn't look much like Jarod, and Jarod did say he had no family to call. I better see if I can get a message to him.', he thought as he hurried down the corridor to his office to see if he could reach Jarod.  
  
He dialed Tara's apartment, but there was no answer. He tried Tara's cell phone and got her on the 5th ring.  
  
"Hello Tara, it's Joe. You said I could call you incase I needed Jarod in an emergency?"  
  
"Yes Joe?" Tara asked while visions of Jarod hurt or missing flashed through her head. "Is Jarod okay? He hasn't been hurt has he?"  
  
"No Tara, to my knowledge he is fine. But I can't reach him at Ground Zero. Can you go down there and let him know that a Dr. Sydney Green was just here looking for him? He said he was Jarod's father. But I don't think so. Jarod had told me he had no family. One of them must be lying."  
  
"Well Jarod's father is not Sydney, though he did help raise him. I guess you could say they've been estranged for the last few years."  
  
"Yeah that is sort of what Dr. Green said."   
  
"Don't worry Joe. I will try to get the message to Jarod. Thanks for calling and letting me know."  
  
Tara flipped her cell phone closed and stuck it in her pocket. She grabbed her sweater and headed for the volunteer coordinator to ask for a replacement. Jarod needed to be warned, and she was going to do her best to see that he remained free from the Centre.  
  
About 15 minutes later Tara approached the site of the former World Trade Center. Her heart heavy at finally seeing what had become of the shining star of New York City's skyline, and the loss of life that had resulted when the towers fell. She shoved her grief to the side for the moment. 'You're here to save Jarod. Not to grieve over what has happened here. Just to prevent more tragedies, now get going!' she told herself. She plunked the heavy construction hat on her head that was needed and with a handkerchief over her mouth against the smoke and smell she searched for her dear friend, Jarod.  
  
She located Jarod's fellow fireman Pete a few minutes later, "I have to talk to Jarod, have you seen him? I have an urgent message!"  
  
"I just sent him up to arrange some different equipment for us. Stan is up there with him. I just sent them up there 5 minutes ago." Pete pointed in the direction he had sent his co-workers.  
  
"Thanks Pete," Tara called as she hurried off in that direction.  
  
A minute later Jarod and Stan were walking back when Tara suddenly rushed up to them.  
  
"Tara!" Jarod expressed his surprise, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Jarod I have an urgent message for you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes. Hi Stan." Tara nodded at the other firefighter she had become close to in Joe's unit.  
  
"What is it?" Jarod asked.  
  
"Sydney was at the fire station looking for you this morning, and he knows you are here."  
"Oh God." Jarod sighed.  
  
"Well I doubt they can get through the security, but he did say he was going to call you later at the station," Tara replied.  
  
"Who is Sydney? If you are playing with our Tara's emotions Jarod while you have some other woman on the string.... She is one of a kind; any guy would be lucky to have her. If you hurt her...."  
  
"Stan!", Tara laughed and felt herself blush, "It isn't like that. Jarod has been completely above board with me. A perfect gentleman I assure you. We're close friends but that is all. Besides Sydney is...."  
  
"The man who raised me." Jarod answered honestly, "And I am sure he is concerned about me."  
  
"Don't worry," Jarod said to Tara as he hugged her quickly, "It will be ok. I will be ok. I appreciate your letting me know. How did you get down here anyway? I thought you had to have special clearance."  
  
"Well I always say, it isn't always what you know Jarod, usually it is who.", she smiled and leaving Jarod's embrace hugged a surprised Stan too.  
  
"Thanks for being concerned about me Stan."  
  
Stan blushed pink to his ears, "Tara, you've been like a ray of sunshine to the guys, we appreciate all you have done for us."  
  
"Aw, it was nothing," Tara smiled. "Catch you two later!" And her message delivered, she hurried off with a smile on her face.  
  
*********** ***************** ******************  
  
  
  
Miss Parker, Broots and Sydney were dropped off by the limo driver as close to Ground Zero as they could get. Even this many days later the air was thick in this area, and smoke continued to cast its pall over the area.  
  
"How are we going to get past the National Guard?" Broots asked with a frown as he saw a couple National Guardsmen checking ID before letting people past into the restricted zone.  
  
"Don't pull your hair out Broots," Parker remarked snidely, "we'll think of something."  
  
"Press maybe?", Broots asked cautiously.  
  
"Broots hand me your palm pilot," Miss Parker said with a cat got the cream smile. She slipped out of her leather coat and handed it to Broots. She flicked the collar up of her white blouse and then unbuttoned the first few buttons of her blouse until the lace of her bra peeked through. Then she leaned over at the waist and quickly tousled her hair before standing up again and she smiled again as she caught the look on Broots' face.  
  
"Catching flies Broots?" Miss Parker laughed at his open mouthed surprise.   
  
He snapped his mouth shut quickly without saying a word. He might have had his fantasies about Miss Parker but he had never seen her start to act them out on a public street before. He quickly averted his eyes as he handed over his palm pilot to her.  
  
She shot a quick glance over to Sydney to see what he thought of the transformation. He stood there with his arms folded, a sardonic smile gracing his lips. 'Now I know where Jarod gets that look,' she thought, 'he learned it from Sydney.' She just laughed up at him.  
  
"Hold down the fort boys, I'll be back", Miss Parker shot over her shoulder as she picked out a National Guardsman to be her next victim.   
  
  
Miss Parker strode over to the younger of the two National Guardsmen, who she noted as she approached, did not have a ring on his left hand. A smile spread slowly across her face as she approached the man.  
  
"Hi," Miss Parker smiled.  
  
"Hello ma'am."   
  
"I was wondering if you could help me with a small problem", Miss Parker looked down shyly.  
  
"Well you see," she smiled at him again as she stepped closer to him and angled her body towards his and touching his arm, "I am afraid I am going to lose my job."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yes, I am from a small newspaper in Delaware, and I promised my editor I would get a story about what it was like to work this close to Ground Zero. Well, I can't find anyone to let me interview him or her." Miss Parker arranged her bottom lip into a pretty little pout for his benefit.  
  
"Wait," Miss Parker cocked her head to the side and looked at him from the corner of her eye, "Oh, do you think I could interview you? Oh, please?" Her empty hand now fluttered to her chest attracting his glance. She waited until his eyes were again on her face and then looked up at him while licking her bottom lip.  
  
She noticed his answering smile, and the fact that he suddenly seemed a bit uncomfortable, and his respiration seemed to have picked up a little.  
  
"They call me Angel, what's your name?" She leaned close to him and asked him huskily near his ear.  
  
"Uh, Brendan, Brendan Rogers." He choked out.   
  
'He's even easier to fluster than Broots,' Miss Parker thought with a smile.  
  
"Brendan, would you let me interview you later, please? I would be so grateful." she eyed him carefully trying to judge what his response was going to be. "You will help me. Right? Now you don't want little old' Angel to lose her job now do you?"  
  
"No, that would be a real shame," he replied with a big grin, "Sure Angel I will let you interview me. I get relieved at 6 p.m."   
  
"Great," Miss Parker replied with a slow suggestive smile she put her hand on his arm and leaned in close to murmur, "I will meet you here then. And we can plan our evening. Now in the meantime, would it be ok if I went to the Press area, so I can check in with my colleagues at the Post and see what kind of articles they are working on?"   
  
"Sure Angel, go on through," he chuckled as he patted her hand. Then handed her a piece of paper.  
  
"Thanks so much Brendan, I'll see you later!" She spun around and happily passed through the checkpoint and headed even closer to Ground Zero. But the minute she was past the checkpoint the fake smile slipped from her lips to be replaced with a frown. How was she going to find one Pretender in all this mess?  
  
She buttoned her blouse again, and followed a man ahead of her with a camera. She noticed some men in suits talking to some of the volunteers. Other volunteers offering bottled water to the men.  
  
'What will you do if you can find no trace of Jarod? He may take this opportunity to completely vanish. If he were still alive, it would be easy to escape, to cover his tracks. A perfect time to fade into oblivion. Thousands of people had died on this ground, many of which might never be identified. What if one of those people who lost their lives here was Jarod? After her mother's supposed death he had been the one person she could count on. He had been her very best friend. And how had she repaid him for that kindness? By hunting him down like some kind of animal to try to return him to the place that had stolen both their childhoods.' Parker's tortured stomach flip-flopped uneasily at the thought.  
  
  
  
She approached the Press area slowly. Joining the photographers and reporters there with Broots' Palm Pilot in her hand. She slipped between a couple photographers and looked out over the scene of devastation before her. Her eyes searching hungrily for the dark hair and chocolate eyes of one the man she knew in all this destruction. She hoped was not buried in the rubble, or if he had died, that it had been a quick death. For a brief moment she longed for just one more 2 a.m. phone call to wake her from her slumbers. One more real chance to say 'Goodbye'. Hot tears slipped from her blue eyes and rolled slowly down her cheeks. First she lost her mother, then Tommy, and now Jarod. How much more loss was she supposed to bear?  
  
Jarod watched Miss Parker from behind the edge of a television broadcast van nearby, he watched her as big tears welled up in her beautiful blue eyes, eyes that had haunted him for years. His heart yearned to go to her as they slide slowly down her sweet face. Finally, the Ice Queen façade seemed to have melted. Did he dare go to her now? Did he dare come out of hiding and confess to her that he was still alive, and worse yet, right under her very nose?   
  
"Oh God, Jarod." He saw her mouth silently from his hiding spot several feet away, thankful he had taken lip reading lessons years before. He actually took a step towards her before he remembered that revealing himself at this time might put Tara in danger. He stepped back into the shadows. If the Centre found out about her they would use her against him. He couldn't stand to have Lyle or Raines get their hands on Tara. She was a bright spot in his world, just as Stan had said. He couldn't stand to see the darkness of the Centre shadow her lovely eyes. So though his heart told him to go to Parker take her in his arms and kiss away her tears, he held his place. He couldn't sacrifice Tara just to comfort Parker.  
  
A photographer next to Parker handed her a Kleenex. From his vantage point he could see the man had said, "It affects us all like that the first time." Miss Parker took it and dabbed underneath her eyes. No need to let Sydney know she had shed tears over Jarod again.  
  
  
*********************************  
To Be Continued... 


	15. Sunshine and Shadows

Title: Towers  
Author: maestra  
  
Chapter 15: Sunshine and Shadows  
  
That evening after they had eaten a pizza Tara had grabbed on the way home, Jarod called Tara into his room again to look at a couple more 'home movies' with him.  
  
"I need to talk to you, and I want you to see something. Can we talk for a while?" he asked.  
  
"Certainly Jarod," Tara replied as she came and sat down beside him on the bed and gave him her full attention. She studied his face carefully, "What did you want to tell me Jarod?"  
  
"See when I was growing up in the darkness that was the Centre I had one bright spot in my life. I want you to see this."  
Jarod put in a DSA with special care, and turned to look at Tara, "This one is very special to me."  
"Why?"  
"It is the first time I ever saw a girl."  
Tara looked at him quizzically but didn't say a word while the DSA loaded and began to play in black and white...  
"It's when I first met Miss Parker."  
Then he switched the DSA player on to play the scene where he had first seen Miss Parker through the walls of the sim lab. Tara watched with interest as Jarod and a young girl who she presumed was Miss Parker both placed their flat palms on the cool glass in the same spot. As if the wall wasn't even there, they touched. She quickly looked over at Jarod to try and read his emotional state. She saw sadness, pain and longing written all over his face.  
"Miss Parker?"  
"Yeah Parker", he said fondly, "the girl who gave me my first kiss."  
"Excuse me Jarod, but isn't she the same Miss Parker you are always trying to get away from? The one who has hunted you since your escape from the Centre? And who is even now in New York City trying to take you back?" Tara asked confused.  
"Yeah," Jarod replied with a sad sigh, "Twisted, isn't it?"  
"Yes." Tara shook her head slightly at him in disbelief.  
Jarod caught her watching him and turned to her, catching her sympathetic look, " I know it doesn't make much sense. But Tara, I still remember the little girl she used to be. My closest childhood friends were Angelo and Miss Parker. I don't know how I would have survived there without her. Her visits were like a ray of sunshine, when I was never allowed outside to see the light. To be honest, I haven't felt as close to anyone since her, until I met you."  
"But she isn't that little girl anymore Jarod," Tara said, reaching out and touching the side of his face briefly. "She's all grown up; she is a powerful woman now."  
"God, don't I know it," he sighed happily thinking of Parker in her mini skirts chasing after him in those crazy high heels of hers.   
"You might be romaniticizing the situation Jarod. She might not feel the same way about you."  
"Yes, Tara, I know. But I have to take a chance. I have to know. I have faith that the little girl I knew is still in there, somewhere. I just have to find her. I know that she puts on a façade for her father and the Centre.. I am convinced, she only pretends to hate me. Somewhere deep down inside me, I have to believe she feels the same way I do. She's had a hard life, growing up in the shadows of the Centre."  
"So have you Jarod. But Miss Parker ties you to the place, you will never be free until you cut your ties with her."  
"I can't do that Tara," he said as he slowly shook his head. "I'd as soon cut out my heart. I know, that little girl is who was my closest friend is lost somewhere inside the icy walls Parker uses to protect her heart."  
He wrestled with the words to describe his feelings, Tara could tell. She took his hand in hers, and squeezed it encouragingly. "I hope you're right, Jarod. I just want you to be happy, whether it is with Parker or someone else. I just want you to be happy."  
  
Tara felt a twinge of jealousy, but quickly stamped it out. She knew he loved another, there was no chemistry between them other than the affection one felt for a dear friend. She had to believe, she would hold a precious place in his heart as he forever would in hers. But with Jarod's leaving, would her life return to it's lonely pace?  
Tara was honest enough to admit, that when Jarod came into her life, she had changed. She looked back over the past few short days. Was it knowing Jarod, or the events that had taken place on 9-11 that had changed her?   
Tara wasn't sure, but somehow, she knew she had been changed. She had went from being unemployed to being a volunteer in just one day. And that day might very well have been the most important day of her life, the day she met Jarod. Tears began to well up in her eyes, and one slipped over the lashes that framed her Caribbean blue eyes and rolled slowly down her cheek.  
"Hey, why the tears?" Jarod wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close, using one thumb to brush the hot tear away.  
"Just thinking about the the past few days, and how my life has changed. I guess you could say, my world has been rocked." She tried to smile, but it was weak at best.  
Jarod hugged her even tighter. 'You're going to be okay, Tara."   
"I know I am Jarod. I was just thinking how even though I haven't known you long, my life will never be the same. I'm going to miss you when you are gone my brother of the heart."  
"I'll miss you too, Tara." Jarod pulled away from her a bit and smiled. "But I have to go, with Miss Parker at Ground Zero today, it is just a matter of time until they find out where I am and that I have been staying with you. I have to leave tomorrow."  
"I know." Another big tear slipped from her eyes as she whispered again, "I know."  
She hugged him close again and then pulled away entirely. "So you leave tomorrow." She wiped her damp cheeks with her hand as she pulled ran her fingers through her long blonde hair to untangle it. "When?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"So what are we going to do?"  
"I don't know. I can't go back to the fire station or Ground Zero Tara, I won't put anyone else in danger from the Centre. But, I need to let Sydney know I am alright."  
"I think you need to talk to Miss Parker personally Jarod. If you really care for her as much as you say you do, she needs to know. You need to find out if she feels the same way. You need to have at least one thing in your life settled Jarod."  
"I know. But it isn't just a matter of picking up the phone and calling Parker, and saying, 'Hey, I love you. Do you love me too?' I have to wait for the right time, the right opportunity."   
"Don't wait to long Jarod. If we have learned one thing, from these past few days, isn't it that when you love someone you need to tell them so? That may be the last chance you ever get to tell them so."  
"I have to wait. I have to know, to see it in her eyes. I can't do it over the phone Tara."  
"I never said you could. Just don't wait to long. Ok? And if she breaks your heart, she will have to answer to me, do you hear?" Tara replied honestly, a bit indignant at the thought that Miss Parker might break his heart.  
"Oh quite the little spitfire!" Jarod laughed at her loyal outburst and started to tickle her.  
"Hey, she messes with my brother of the heart, she messes with the whole family!" Tara grinned before trying to get away. He grabbed her hand and pinned her to the bed tickling her. She tried to get away, but finally gave up the struggle, and dissolved into a fit of laughter.   
Tara endured as much as she could, then still giggling she threw herself to the side and slipped away from him and off the bed onto the floor. She popped up and grabbed the down pillow from his bead, and whacked him over the head with it still laughing.  
"Why you little..." Jarod looked stunned for a moment that she would retaliate, then started to laugh. He grabbed the other down pillow and started after her.  
"Catch me if you can!" Tara laughed in delight as she spun on her heel, and dashed out into the hallway where he finally caught up with her, and caught her body between the pillow and the wall with a loud thump. She sped away, before he could pull his arm back and try to hit her with it again.  
She ran into the kitchen but he followed her there too, and he trapped her there. He managed to get a couple good whacks at her legs before she ran up to him and pushed him out of the door way while getting in a good whack at his abdomen with her pillow as she dashed by laughing at his slightly stunned look.  
She managed to get as far as the living room by the sofa before he caught up with her again and she took another hit, this time hard one on her tush. She just hauled off and hit him as hard as she could with her pillow on the shoulder in retaliation.   
Tara stopped momentarily in surprise as the pillow in her hands suddenly came apart and the down it contained spewed out into the air as it continued its arc toward the floor. The white down fell like snowflakes landing on Jarod's head, shoulders, and all over the floor. He stuck out his lower lip and with a blast of air blew one of his nose.  
He stood there for a few seconds contemplating his next move before taking his pillow again and whacking Tara so hard she fell onto the sofa. And his pillow too split at the seams and sent the down tumbling through the air, all about her. She was laughing so hard that she couldn't catch her breath.   
Suddenly she began to cough and sputter and Jarod dropped his pillow and knelt by her side while she sat up and tried to get the feathers out of her mouth.   
"Sorry Tara," Jarod murmured contritely as he helped get the feathers off her face, and torso.   
Coughing a little Tara frowned at him, "I'm okay."  
"I have a tendency to get a little carried away. I don't know when to stop. I went to far."  
"No, I'm okay Jarod," she put her hand on his shoulder and looked into his dark eyes. "Really, I am fine."  
"If you're sure."  
"I am, and I started it. So, I have to take half the blame here." She brushed off the clingy down from his broad shoulders, and then looked past him. "Looks like it snowed in here."   
Jarod cracked a small smile in response. "I'll get the vacuum and get it cleaned up."  
"No," Tara quickly replied, "I will."  
"Well, I could see about making plans for tomorrow." Jarod got up and brushed off his pants.  
"There you go," Tara smiled, "I knew you would think of something to keep yourself occupied with." Jarod helped her to her feet and she brushed herself off before heading off to the closet where she stored the vacuum.   
** ** ** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *  
Tara had cleaned up the living room and joined Jarod over at her computer desk, bringing him a bowl of ice cream.   
"Mmm, Thanks." Jarod smiled as he took the first creamy mouthful.  
"No problem," Tara said as she picked a stray feather out of his hair, "I thought I got all those."  
"You'll probably be finding them for months," Jarod laughed.  
"True. So, what is your plan?"  
"I don't know. I'm still working on it." Jarod sighed frustrated and ran his had through his dark hair.  
"Well, I think I am going to take a shower and turn in then Jarod. If you don't need me. I have the feeling tomorrow is going to be a busy day."  
  
"You're probably right. Goodnight Tara," Jarod sighed.  
"Goodnight Jarod, I'll put a couple more pillows in your room." Tara replied as she leaned over and gave him a hug. "Sweet dreams."  
"You too." Jarod patted her arm goodnight as she embraced him.  
He turned to watch her walk slowly down the hall towards her bedroom. Then he rested his hands on her keyboard a moment before sending them flying into action. Tara was right, he did need to tell Miss Parker how he felt about her. But more importantly, he needed all the people he loved to know that he cared. And he was going to start with his family....  
While Tara slept Jarod made arrangements to leave New York within the next 24 hours. He finished by setting up a couple secure e-mail addresses for Tara and himself to correspond. With Tara he couldn't pretend, she had gotten through to his heart. And even though this would make him vulnerable, he wasn't going to cut off his relationship with her as he usually did with those he had helped along the way. This time, he couldn't just ride off into the sunset and never look back. Tara was his touchstone. A friend who would be there for him, come what may. Perhaps it was selfish of him, but he had so many shadows in his life, he was going to enjoy the warmth of the sunshine while he still could.  
Exhausted Jarod turned off her computer and headed off to bed. He undressed in the dark and wearily pulled back the covers and climbed in, only to find Tara had short-sheeted his bed.   
"What the-" Jarod exclaimed softly in surprise, then couldn't contain a little chuckle at her audacity. 'Guess she got the last laugh,' he thought to himself as he got out and remade the bed in the dark before lying down again. 'She really is a little spitfire.'  
Jarod had called in the earlier that night to let Joe know that he had decided to go home. That life in New York City was to hard on him. And Joe with quiet grace had understood Jarod's reasoning. He thanked Joe for giving him the "heads up" through Tara about Sydney, and confessed that he had not yet spoken to 'his father' but had plans to do so the very next day. That seemed to put Joe's mind at rest. Joe assured Jarod if he ever decided to give firefighting a try again, he would be happy to provide a letter of recommendation to his new Captain.  
He'd miss Joe, Stan and Pete. How could you not feel close to someone you had survived these experiences with he reasoned with himself. But the fact that all three of them knew he was staying with Tara put her at risk if the Centre should go snooping around the firehouse again. He didn't want to involve her in his fight against the Centre. He wanted her to be safe, and as long as he was with her, she was in danger. 


	16. Snapshots

Title: Towers Author: maestra  
  
Chapter 16: Snapshots  
  
Jarod dressed in sweats stood at Tara's open bedroom door, watching her as she slept curled up on her side. And with only a second's thought, like a big kid, he ran and threw himself onto the bed beside her. The sudden bouncing of her bed brought her awake immediately, and she rolled over to find the Pretender lying there calmly his hand propping up his head as he looked down at her.  
  
"So sister of my heart, what are we going to do today?" Jarod asked like a five year old looking forward to being entertained.  
  
She smiled slowly at him now that she saw there was no real danger. "I don't know what do you have planned?"  
  
"There is plenty of time for us to work that out Tara. This morning let's do something just for us. What do you think we should do?"  
  
"I think we get cleaned up and should go to get something to eat for breakfast. Then maybe wander about the city a little bit? I want to just take a day and "play hooky". Know what I mean?"  
  
"Do stuff for fun when you are supposed to be somewhere else, doing something more important. Like I could be looking for a job, but I would rather wander the streets of New York with you."  
  
"Ah, I get the idea," Jarod smiled in reply as the concept became clear to him. "How fast can you get ready? I'm starving. "  
  
"Fifteen minutes?" Tara laughed as she threw back the covers and shooed him from the room from the room and started digging through her closet for something to wear.  
  
A half hour later Tara and Jarod exited a bakery, with cups of hot coffee and scones in their hands. Tara nibbled on her scone and sipped at her coffee as Jarod entertained her as they walked with a story of how he had given Miss Parker the flu virus once. His eyes lit up as he told her about creating a giant roach motel out of his hotel room in which to trap Miss Parker. And he told Tara about sending a friend he had made during a pretend to a gas station he knew she frequented. Just so they could meet. Miss Parker and Tommy had been happy together, until someone at the Centre had ended Tommy's life on Miss Parker's front porch. As he finished the story Tara could see shadows in his brown eyes.  
  
"Putting them together was the best thing I had done for her."  
  
"You loved her enough to set her free. To give her up to someone else, who didn't have to be afraid of what the Centre could do to him. Or his family."  
  
"Yes." Jarod whispered, but then stronger continued, "I was wrong when I thought Tommy was safe from the Centre. I never thought they would kill him just to keep her there. I under estimated them. I won't do that again. That is why I want to keep you well away from them. I don't want to lose another friend."  
  
"I can take care of myself, don't you worry about me." Tara shook her head as she finished her scone and threw away the wrapper in a trash container nearby. And then followed it quickly with her empty coffee cup. "Hey, let's go to Central Park," Tara's enthusiasm was contagious.  
  
"Whatever you want Tara," Jarod laughed then proceeded to flag down a taxi for them after he too disposed of his cup and scone wrapper. He held the door open to the back seat of the taxi while Tara climbed in and slid over behind the driver.  
  
"Where to, Mister?"  
  
"Central Park South, please."  
  
The car pulled out from the curb and into traffic at a breakneck speed that even caught Tara by surprise. The quick take off threw her against the rear passenger door and she rubbed her elbow where it collided with it.  
  
As the driver dove in and out of the different traffic lanes Jarod caught his Italian last name from his license and smiled, "Are you related to the Andretti's?"  
  
"No," the dark haired driver replied with a puzzled frown.  
  
Jarod helped Tara slide over away from the door and more into the center of the car, then put an arm around her shoulders and held her close, so that she wouldn't get injured again.  
  
"Just wondered," Jarod laughed softly as he caught the twinkle in Tara's eyes, "Your driving reminds me of some advice Mario gave me once."  
  
Tara giggled but the driver just shrugged and switched lanes again.  
  
Finally they arrived at Central Park, and as Jarod paid the driver, Tara got out slowly and without waiting for him to join her, wandered over to the carriages and started talking to one of the drivers after asking her permission to pet the large white horse that drew the carriage.  
  
"Do you want to go for a carriage ride Tara?" Jarod asked willing to indulge this wish of hers.  
  
"Sure," Tara replied with a quick smile, "I'd love to!"  
  
Jarod spoke briefly to the driver then helped Tara into the carriage and sat down beside her, a moment later the beautiful carriage began to slowly move forward, to start its leisurely journey through Central Park.  
  
"I've always wanted to do this!" Tara smiled excitedly up at Jarod seated next to her.  
  
"You've lived in New York City for a few years, why haven't you?"  
  
"Oh I am not sure. I guess I just never had someone I wanted to do these things with before. I don't know why," She frowned slightly. "I just thought of all my friends, you would understand this part of me. The part that longs to do cool, spontaneous maybe a little romantic things. Even if I don't have a 'significant other' doesn't mean that I don't like to do those types of things."  
  
"I understand Tara," Jarod nodded.  
  
"I knew you would," Tara sat back with a satisfied smile on her face. "I brought my digital camera. Maybe we can take a few pictures today? Driver," Tara said raising her voice slightly "Is it possible we could stop to take a couple photos at Bethesda Terrace?"  
  
The driver looked at her watch quickly, "I suppose we have time for a few."  
  
"Thank you," Tara smiled her delight and pulled the digital camera from her purse.  
  
They paused momentarily by The Falconer, a hunter in Elizabethan dress, with a majestic falcon on his arm. Jarod stood up in the carriage and assumed the same position, as if waiting for a bird to alight on his outstretched left arm. Tara quickly snapped a picture before the moment was lost, and they moved on to Bethesda Terrace.  
  
Here they exited the carriage and Tara hurried down to the Angel of the Waters fountain. Jarod followed along at a slower pace behind her. "The Bethesda Angel it is said holds a lily in her hand, and the 4 figures below her are supposed to signify, Peace, Health, Purity and Temperance," Tara informed him. "Hey," she said to him, "Will you take my picture Jarod?"  
  
"I'd be happy to." Jarod replied as he lined up the shot Tara sat down on the stone rim around the fountain and continued with her information.  
  
"It was supposedly named for a pool in Jerusalem which it was said had healing powers. I guess they thought the Angel of the Waters had some healing powers too." A serene smile graced her lips, and turned to the side slightly and trailed her fingers in the water. Jarod snapped the picture and Tara looked up in surprise.  
  
"Sorry, didn't know you were ready," Tara apologized.  
  
"It's ok, it was a good shot. And I was a baby and a fashion photographer once."  
  
"Is there anything you haven't done Jarod?"  
  
"Oh there might be a few things I haven't tried yet," Jarod chuckled as he caught her answering grin and snapped three or four pictures.  
  
"Now your turn," she said as she approached and took the camera from him. Directing him to the area where she had been sitting. She snapped a few pictures of him, standing and sitting in front of the fountain, and at the edge of the terrace sitting on the railing overlooking the pond. And before they moved on she even got a young girl to take a picture of the two of them together, the Angel of the Waters in the background.  
  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him along determined to not keep the driver waiting longer than necessary. And there was still so much left for Jarod to see, and she wanted to show it all to him. If only they had more time..  
  
They continued the ride and stopped again at Strawberry Fields. Jarod asked why it had been named that, as he didn't see any rows of strawberry plants about, which sent Tara into gales of laughter. When she was able to catch her breath she told him how it had been named for a Beatles song, "Strawberry Fields Forever."  
  
"Ah, I think I have heard of them. But, you know I didn't get to hear the popular music of the 60's, 70's or 80's. They weren't big on developing popular culture tastes at the Centre."  
  
"Understandable, you might learn what you were missing and want to escape."  
  
"You've got a point there," Jarod nodded.  
  
The carriage driver came to a stop near the black and white mosaic in the path. "This is another popular place to take photos Ma'am," the driver mentioned, "If you would like to I can spare the time."  
  
"Oh, that would be great! Come on Jarod!" In a flash Tara was out of the carriage again and checking out the mosaic.  
  
"Imagine?"  
  
"A song by John Lennon, he was one of the Beatles. This is a tribute to him placed here as a memorial to him. It's a beautiful song."  
  
"I don't think I am familiar with it," Jarod replied.  
  
And so she sang it for him standing there, with only the sounds of the city as her accompaniment. And when she came to the last verse, she took his hand in hers and let the emotion of the song fill her voice.  
  
"You may say, I'm a dreamer. But I'm not the only one, I hope some day you'll join us, and the world will live as one."  
  
"Wow," was all Jarod said when she was done. At least until the few other people in that area started clapping at her impromptu concert. Embarrassed she hid her head against Jarod's shoulder as her face turned red.  
  
"Oh God," she groaned, "I'm so embarrassed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I sort of forgot there were other people here!" She honestly didn't know what had gotten into her.  
  
"Well, I think they enjoyed it," he laughed at her embarrassment. He took her chin in his hand and raised her face up to look her in the eye. "I know I did. It was sweet."  
  
"Excuse me," he asked a young woman who had been pushing a baby in a stroller along the path but had stopped to listen to Tara's singing, "Would you be so kind as to take our picture?"  
  
"Ok." She replied as he gave her the same swift directions that Tara had given him. Tara and Jarod stood on the edge of the mosaic his arm about her shoulders, as the woman snapped the picture. She returned the camera to him and he took one of Tara alone there. Then she bade him to kneel by the mosaic as well.  
  
Tara quickly snapped a few pictures of Jarod and then they returned to the waiting carriage. A few minutes later the driver dropped them back off where they had caught the carriage and picked up her next fare.  
  
Tara then grabbed Jarod's hand, and pulled him off to the side, "I have an idea."  
  
"Ok, what is it?"  
  
"Come on," Tara still holding his hand heads off in an easterly direction through the Park.  
  
"Tara," Jarod laughed as she marched on, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Ah Jarod," she smirked, "Where is your sense of adventure?"  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Have I steered you wrong yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then come along now," she sighed and rolled her eyes at him as if she was a child.  
  
Jarod couldn't help it, he let a loud guffaw slip and Tara stopped and turned to look at him in surprise. She tilted her head to look at him quizzically, and a moment later she crossed her arms over her chest in irritation which only made Jarod laugh harder.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You," Jarod chuckled, "You are acting like an irritated sister I think. Not that I have had much of a chance to be with Emily, but this must be what it would like for siblings."  
  
Tara's look of irritation vanished and a smile took over its place on her face. She took Jarod's arm and wrapped her's through it and started walking with him at her side. "I told you, you're my brother of the heart. If that means telling you stuff you need to hear but don't want to hear, I am going to tell you anyway. It's my duty as your sister of the heart. And I hope you would do the same for me."  
  
With his right hand he lightly tapped her nose once as they walked along. "I will," he promised as his eyes sparkled with his smile.  
  
They were still in a light-hearted mood when a half hour later Tara talked him into renting a model sailboat for them to sail in the conservatory waters. Tara suggested a remote control boat, though she had made her preference for the clean lines of the wind powered sloops clear. Still she walked proudly to the edge of the pond and bent carefully down and placed the radio-controlled sailboat upon the water. Jarod stood behind her the remote control device in his hands.  
  
"I always wanted to do this."  
  
"Aren't you going to christen her?" Jarod asked with a raised eyebrow coming to stand beside her at the water's edge.  
  
Tara looked at him and after raising an eyebrow of her own piped up with, "I christen thee, Jarod's Refuge." She flicked the small boat with her finger and set it bobbing a foot or so from the shore. Jarod took a few minutes familiarizing himself with the remote controls. It had been awhile since he had used them in a couple of his pretends. Then again, when he had used remote control operated cars, and the wheels had been completely different than trying to figure out the sailboat and the vagaries of the gentle wind.  
  
Tara watched peacefully at his side as he sailed the boat out into the middle of the pond. She smiled as he tacked a couple times into the gentle breeze that was winding its way through the park that day.  
  
After awhile Jarod looked over towards Tara who had sat down near his feet and was watching their boat sail lazily about on the pond with a dreamy look upon her face.  
  
"Hey your turn," he said turning towards her the remote in hand and disturbing her reverie.  
  
"That's ok Jarod, I would probably sink our ship," Tara laughed up at him.  
  
"No you won't, come on, I will help you. This is your day remember? We're playing hooky. Doing the things you have wanted to do. You wanted to do this, and it isn't that hard to pick up. I'll be right behind you in case something goes wrong. Don't worry."  
  
So Tara took the controls and 15 minutes later she had it slipping through the water near them though not with the finesse that Jarod has showed.  
  
"See, I told you that you wouldn't sink it."  
  
"Hey, it isn't out of the water yet," she remarked offhandedly over her shoulder at him.  
  
"Now Tara, I have every faith that you can do anything you set your mind to," Jarod chided gently.  
  
Tara just laughed, "Hey, I'm not good at everything like you are Jarod."  
  
"Perhaps you aren't good at everything. I didn't say I was good at everything either. But, I'm working on it. We all have strengths and weaknesses Tara. It just so happens my strengths were determined at a young age and then highly developed by the Centre. My weaknesses they tried to counteract with additional training."  
  
"But the weaknesses - they couldn't completely obliterate your compassion and empathy for others."  
  
"Yes," he admitted, "but they know my weaknesses almost as well as I do myself. And they will use them against me. They will threaten those I care about and use those I care about against me."  
  
"Like Miss Parker," Tara chimed in. "They knew you had a soft-spot for her. They introduced you for just that purpose, so you would form an attachment for her. One that they decided to use again when you escaped, to keep you tied to the Centre."  
  
"Right," Jarod admitted sadly. "But they've managed to find out about others I have become close to since my escape too, like Zoë."  
  
"Zoë?"  
  
"Yeah, I met her not long ago and we hit it off. She was this really exuberant girl, full of life, but she was dying of cancer. I enjoyed being with Zoë, and I think in her own way, she loved me."  
  
"I sense a 'but', coming up here, am I right Jarod? What happened to her?"  
  
"Yeah," he sighed, "I had to leave, I was afraid the Centre would find her. So I left."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And a little while later Zoë contacted me and said she needed to see me. She wanted to tell me in person she was in remission. Though we had a few hours of happiness together, I got called away by my father, and it ultimately led me to find my half-brother Ethan. In the meantime, while I was dealing with trying to save Ethan, Lyle and his minions captured Zoë and demanded I meet them instead of save my brother. My father saved Zoë in the end, but Zoë couldn't live like that. I wouldn't want her to anyway. Nobody should have to fear for their life because they have known me. I don't want the Centre to hurt you either Tara."  
  
Tara moved the little sailboat slowly towards them until it stood in the shallow water within arms reach of the edge of Conservatory Pond as Jarod talked. She turned to him with a determined look in her eye, "It's going to be okay Jarod. You have to stop worrying about the Centre finding me. I am just one girl in a city of millions. I am going to be okay, you are going to be okay. We have to have faith that it will work out for the best." With her free arm she reached over and quickly hugged the solemn Pretender. Then she handed him the remote.  
  
"Here, let's return this and get going. I don't know about you, but I am starting to get hungry again."  
  
"Me too," Jarod admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Of course," Tara teased as she fished the boat from the water, "you're a bottomless pit. Hey, look Jarod, our ship's come in!"  
  
They both laughed as they returned the boat and headed out of Central Park, Jarod managing to flag down a cab within a few minutes and headed downtown again.  
  
"So Jarod," Tara sighed as she sank back onto the seat of the cab, her purse tucked between her and the wall of the cab this time to act as a cushion. "What is your plan now? How are we going to get in touch with Sydney without Miss Parker finding out?"  
  
"Well, Tara dear, that is where your sisterly duties come in."  
  
Tara threw him a puzzled look before it dawned on her, "I'm part of your plan. You want me to contact Sydney!"  
  
"Well yes, in a matter of speaking," Jarod admitted softly. "I have written a letter to Sydney," he stated as he pulled a folded note from his pocket. "Letting him know I am uninjured and not to worry about me any longer. I have arranged for them to think that Debbie, Broots' daughter wants her father to bring her a souvenir from New York City. And for their hotel to recommend the South Street Seaport for a suitable gift. I actually told their front desk clerk I was playing a joke on my father by sending them there and they would reunite a family."  
  
"Whoa," Tara whispered impressed, "that took a lot of guts. But you know, it is sort of true in a way."  
  
"I am going to point them out to you. You are going to look for a chance to speak to Sydney alone. If you can't speak to Sydney alone I will have to make other arrangements, perhaps we can leave it at his hotel or the airplane ticket counter. Maybe that would be a better idea anyway than putting you in danger Tara."  
  
"Give it to me," she shook her head irritated at him, "I can do this. I want to do it for you. Speak to Sydney alone. How tough can that be?"  
  
"Harder than one would think, they're inseparable sometimes."  
  
"The Three Musketeers?" Tara questioned.  
  
"I was thinking more like the 3 Stooges. But yeah, something like that," Jarod grinned. 


	17. The Drop

Title: Towers Author: maestra  
  
Chapter 17: The Drop  
  
Tara and Jarod exited the taxi. Jarod looked around at the people enjoying a few moments outside the South Street Seaport his eyes scanning the crowd for familiar faces. They walked the old wooden boardwalk admiring the "Ambrose" and the "Peking", two historical museum ships from the early 1900s, which had been moored there. Tara's camera quickly reappeared to add some photographs of Jarod with the sailing ships to her collection. The three story building of Pier 17 easily caught the eye with its bright red paint. And the sound of music reached Tara and Jarod's ears as they wandered through the small crowd towards a trio of musicians playing guitar and singing folk songs. They lingered for only the rest of the song before continuing towards the next busker, a dark haired man dressed as a mime. The mime's white face stretched into a happy smile as he juggled three big red shiny apples. Suddenly, he dropped one, and it rolled away and came to rest at Jarod's feet. The mime's happy face turned into a frown and he stopped juggling. Tara bent down to pick the apple up and brushed it off against her clothing. Restoring again the apple's brilliant shine and tossed it towards the mime. He caught it deftly and once again tossed 3 shiny apples into the air. A small smile now graced the mime's lips, not the big grin he had worn before. Tara's blue eyes met with those of the mime for just a moment. In the blink of an eye, she realized the 'drop' had been intentional and that the mime had counted on the retrieval of the fallen apple. With a flash of insight she realized his simple yet silent message. The people of New York City might be bruised and battered, but they were not beaten. They would pick themselves up, dust themselves off, and somehow continue. A slow warm smile spread across her face and into her eyes. The mime just nodded once in acknowledgement.  
  
"Come on Jarod," Tara said hooking her arm through his and turning towards the entrance to Pier 17. "I'm so hungry; I almost took a bite out of the mime's apple. There has to be food in here somewhere!"  
  
*** ********* *************** *************  
  
Broots sat down at his computer to check his e-mail and quickly opened the first one from his daughter, Debbie.  
  
Dad- I have been very frightened for you since you left to spend the last few days in New York City. I know I have not been handling your absence well, and I apologize for being such a big baby over all this. The separation from you at this time is particularly hard to bear. I wish someday that we could go to New York City or somewhere cool like that together. In the meantime, Dad, do you think you could pick me up a little souvenir? It would really mean a lot to me. Love, Deb  
  
Broots sighed as he closed his e-mail program, and started getting ready for his breakfast meeting with Miss Parker. Perhaps he could ask her to help him find just the right thing for his little girl, who was growing up way to fast.  
  
********* ************** ************ *************** Miss Parker set down her hair brush on the bathroom counter, and then grabbed her lipstick applying a touch of color to her lips.  
  
Her thoughts returned to the previous night's work in search of their missing Pretender. Broots had printed several copies of Jarod's photo and they had taken it around to the various locations in New York City where information was sought on those missing and presumed dead. They had seen thousands of pictures taped all over the city. What were the chances that with so many missing someone would remember seeing Jarod? I mean they knew he hadn't been in the World Trade Center towers when the first one fell, but somewhere in this huge city, the Pretender was laughing at them. Miss Parker didn't know whether to be relieved that he was alive or annoyed that he still lived to make her life miserable.  
  
She set the lipstick down and making sure she had her room key, left to meet Broots and Sydney for their breakfast strategy meeting.  
  
******* *********** ************ ***************** *******  
  
Sydney inserted the pass key and slowly opened the door to his room. Again his sleep had been troubled with guilt ridden dreams. He passed his hand over his face briefly in a tired gesture before tossing the key down on top of the desk. He was physically tired and emotionally exhausted. As soon as they returned to Blue Cove he was putting in for a vacation. Perhaps he could slip away for a week to his cabin. 'It will be beautiful up there within a couple weeks,' he thought as he drew back the curtain and peered out at a hazy New York City skyline, 'as the trees start to change into their autumn colors'.  
  
A knock at the door ended Sydney's reverie. He opened it to find an irritated Miss Parker on the other side.  
  
"Come on Freud, we got a call that your lab-rat was just spotted in Central Park! And Broots tells me he had some blonde chick with him!" Parker growled.  
  
Without a word, Sydney picked up his jacket and his pass key and joined Miss Parker in the hall. He had the sinking feeling it was going to be a long time before he got that vacation he needed.  
  
********* *********** ************* ************* **************  
  
Sydney slowly followed Miss Parker and Broots as they pursued the report that Jarod had been spotted in Central Park at Bethesda Terrace with a blonde woman. Broots had arranged for a limousine driver to take them to Central Park. Miss Parker had certainly burned off quite a bit of her anger by setting a brisk pace that Broots and he had difficulty keeping up with as they had entered the park. A little winded, he had slowed his pace. A quick glance told him they had missed Jarod and his companion.  
  
"This is Bethesda Terrace", Broots said, "The woman said she saw them here about an hour and a half ago."  
  
"Well," Miss Parker said with an icy glare after taking a look around, "he isn't here now is he?"  
  
"Which way did they go when they left here? Did she know?"  
  
"Ah, no."  
  
"Well then," she slipped a photo of Jarod from her pocket, "let's get to asking around then."  
  
A half hour later found they finally found someone who had seen Jarod and his companion.  
  
"Yes, I think I saw him. I think he was around here a couple hours ago," the white haired woman with a sketch pad on her lap and a pencil in her hand smiled up at Parker. She then glanced out upon the trees and water before turning back to her sketch.  
  
"Was he with anyone? Did you happen to notice which way they went when they left?" Parker sighed slightly irritated with the woman for dismissing her quickly and going back to her artwork.  
  
"Hm, I think there was a blonde woman with him. Sorry I never really got a good look at her face. They seemed a very loving and happy couple though, from what I could see."  
  
"What do you mean?" Parker eyed the woman coolly.  
  
"Well, just that he seemed very solicitous towards her. But they weren't here all that long. They took a few pictures and left. I think they were taking one of those carriage rides. Now, if you will excuse me, I really must get back to my sketch before I lose the light."  
  
"Certainly, we're sorry to have intruded," Sydney said as he took Parker's elbow and gently guided away from the artist.  
  
"Syd," Miss Parker responded to his man-handling annoyed, "She might have had more useful information."  
  
"That is doubtful Miss Parker; she told you what she knew openly and honestly. If we stayed there any longer it would have raised suspicions in her mind as to our motives for locating him. Remember he is a "missing person". What would you have told her if she asked why you were looking for Jarod?"  
  
"That he's an escapee from a mental institution?" Parker's blue eyes turned cold as she thought about what she would have said.  
  
"Not far off there," Broots chuckled softly as he passed them and lead the way towards where the carriages had been parked awaiting passengers as they had entered Central Park.  
  
"Or," she said with slight smirk, "that I am his wife and he's cheating on me with the blonde tart."  
  
Sydney stopped suddenly and turned by her arm to look at him.  
  
"Kidding, I'm kidding!" She put on a fake smile. But Sydney knew her smile was fake. He knew her comment didn't quite ring true, and the smile never reached her cool eyes. Still, he knew that confronting Parker about this apparent jealousy of Jarod's companion wasn't going to do any good. She would just deny it.  
  
"We had best get caught up to Broots," was his solemn reply as still guiding her by the elbow he lead her back towards the park entrance.  
  
************ ******************** ******************* **********  
  
"I'm sorry that the lead that Jarod was in Central Park this morning didn't pan out Miss Parker," Broots responded as they headed back towards their hotel once more ensconced in the back of the limousine.  
  
"It's not your fault Broots," Miss Parker sighed as wearily she rested her head on the back of the seat and closed her eyes, "It's just the story of my life. Always to be two steps behind Jarod is my fate in life."  
  
"Miss Parker, I was wondering if you would do me a favor. I need to pick up a little something for my daughter, Debbie. She is feeling left out. Now that she is a teenager, well, she wants to go fun places and do fun things. Though she knows I am working on this trip, she would have loved to have come to New York and done a little shopping. Would you help me pick out a few things for her?"  
  
Miss Parker cautiously eyed the single father, sensing nothing other than his concern for his only child she nodded. How she wished her Daddy had been that concerned over her. 'Debbie is a lucky young girl', Miss Parker thought wistfully as she nodded. "Ok, I'll help you, where do you want to go shopping? Bloomingdales? Saks Fifth Avenue? Macy's? Or are we talking some trendy little designer boutique?"  
  
"Designer clothing on my Debbie? I don't think so, "Broots chuckled nervously, "Actually the front desk at the hotel suggested I might be able to find her something at the South Street Pier. Do you mind if we go there?"  
  
"Fine, driver," Miss Parker noticed the driver of the sedan, "there has been a change of plans. Take us to the South Street Pier."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." The driver replied quickly as he accelerated a little more.  
  
*********** *********** ************** ***********************  
  
Jarod walked out of the little Mexican restaurant with his arm around Tara.  
  
"Keep your eyes open for them," he warned, "they could be here already, for all we know."  
  
"I'm not sure I would recognize anybody but Sydney," Tara replied. "And only because we watched all those 'home movies' of you and Sydney."  
  
"That's ok, they'll probably be together. We just need to be careful," he said removing his arm from around her, "I don't want them connecting us. I don't want them coming after you Tara."  
  
"Honestly, you're such a big worrywart!" Tara laughed softly.  
  
"You just keep a tight hold on that letter until you place it in Sydney's hand," Jarod reminded her.  
  
"Don't you worry," Tara gazed up at him, placing her hand against his cheek as if making a solemn vow, "I promise I will be careful. But you have to know Jarod; I would march into the fiery gates of hell for you."  
  
"I know," Jarod sighed turning his head to gently kiss her palm, "but you shouldn't have to. Stay off the Centre radar. I mean it."  
  
Tara rolled her eyes at him briefly, but finally nodded her acquiescence. She pulled away from him and clutching the letter for Sydney she looked for a good position to watch for Sydney, Broots and Miss Parker.  
  
"Come on Jarod," Tara called to him from a few feet away, "Let's go up on the Promenade so we can get a better view."  
  
**** ********************* ******************************  
  
Miss Parker exited the limo first, followed by Sydney and Broots. They walked down the boardwalk past the boats moored there, following in Miss Parker's wake. As they neared the entrance doors, Broots hurried ahead to hold the door open for Miss Parker. She waltzed through, with a brief, "Thank you Broots."  
  
They walked slowly into the hallway and looked around briefly at the many shops and kiosks contained within the South Street Seaport. Broots headed immediately for a kiosk with I love New York sweatshirts and t-shirts on display and started to dig through the piles looking for Debbie's size.  
  
"A bit predictable, don't you think so Broots?" Miss Parker asked in a disapproving tone.  
  
"Well yeah," Broots admitted, "But Debbie knows that, and that is why she will expect one. It doesn't mean we can't pick up something else for her too."  
  
Broots finally located the correct size sweatshirt and handed it to the salesman to ring up the sale. Moments later they were again walking down the mall, Miss Parker's determined stride eating up the ground and Broots and Sydney silently following her.  
  
Miss Parker stopped in front of a trendy boutique. "Now Broots, this is where you should be shopping for something for Debbie. That sapphire blue dress would look great on her!"  
  
"I don't know Miss Parker, it looks really expensive," Broots complained.  
  
"You wait here Syd, while I have it out here with Broots. Broots come on, let's get a closer look before you start complaining about the price."  
  
Broots followed Miss Parker as she waltzed into the store and a saleswoman immediately descended on them.  
  
Sydney just stood outside the store where they had left him and smiled as another saleswoman came over to assist the first as Miss Parker insisted on seeing the dress in the window. Broots sneaked a peak at the price tag on a white blouse next to him and his mouth fell open in shock.  
  
"Miss Parker," Broots panicked, "I think you should see this shirt over here."  
  
Miss Parker spun around with a frown on her face for his interrupting her and the saleswomen. Parker took a few steps toward him then snapped her usual, "What?"  
  
"Did you see the price on this thing?" Broots gasped.  
  
"Well Broots, it's our duty to help support the efforts to rebuild New York City," Parker said flippantly and turned back towards the saleswoman she had left removing the dress from the window.  
  
*********** ******************* ********************************  
  
"Jarod, Jarod," Tara tugged on his shirtsleeve, "There, is that Sydney?"  
  
Jarod and Tara stood on the promenade near an indoor tree that gave the indoor area a touch of life.  
  
"Yes, that's Sydney," Jarod affirmed for her, "Now are you sure you still want to do this for me?"  
  
"Yes. I will go give Sydney the letter, I won't look back to give away your location and if for some reason they should locate you anyway, I am to go home and not try to interfere with your recapture. Though, I must confess Jarod - that part of your plan doesn't sit well with me. But I will do as you ask, my brother of the heart." Tara smiled sadly as she turned towards him and gave him one last hug, "Just in case we get separated and this really is goodbye." Tara blinked rather quickly as tears formed in her eyes at the very thought of never seeing Jarod again.  
  
He kissed her forehead quickly then turned away with a sigh, "Ok, go make the drop."  
  
*********** *************** ************ **************  
  
Tara approached the man who had raised Jarod, eyeing Sydney carefully. Her mind screamed for her to turn around and look back towards Jarod for reassurance but she pushed the impulse away and squared her shoulders before stopping next to the elderly gentleman she had seen on Jarod's home movies.  
  
"New York City isn't a very good place to find Refuge, is it Sydney?" Tara asked the psychologist with a small smile.  
  
Sydney was startled when this young stranger spoke to him by name. "No, It is not," he replied slowly.  
  
"I was asked by a dark haired man to give this to you," Tara announced as she handed him the envelope.  
  
"Jarod. He is here?" Sydney clutched the envelope in his hand and turned immediately to look around him at the people in the crowd  
  
Tara took advantage of his in attention to slip away into the crowd.  
  
Sydney's eyes scanned the faces on the Promenade above and settled at last on one he knew. "Jarod!" Sydney called out loudly in surprise catching Broots' attention. Sydney then rushed towards the stairs to join his missing protégé on the overlook above.  
  
Jarod's instinct was to run, but he had to allow Tara enough time to leave the building, even if it meant he was captured. He couldn't let there be a connection between them. She had to get away..  
  
"Miss Parker," Broots said as he draped the 3 items Miss Parker had already picked out for his daughter on a nearby rack, "Sydney's found Jarod here!" Miss Parker joined Broots, they rushed out of the store at a dead run and Broots collided with Tara.  
  
"Oh, excuse me," Broots replied automatically to the blonde with the most incredible blue eyes he had ever seen. Right now those eyes were huge with surprise but to Broots they looked just like a long vacation on some tropical beach in the golden sun. He just stood there a second staring at her. 'You could drown in eyes like that,' the idea flitted briefly through his mind.  
  
"Broots!" Miss Parker called from several feet away. She had avoided the collision and was sprinting towards the stairs in her high heels.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Broots apologized quickly. And he caught a glimpse of the warm smile that spread across her rosy lips as he turned to chase after Jarod's huntress.  
  
Jarod watched Sydney approach him and even took a few steps towards the man who had raised him. Jarod and Sydney stood looking into each others eyes for only a second before Jarod opened his arms and embraced Sydney in a quick hug.  
  
"I'm sorry Sydney, I can't stay to chat."  
  
"I understand," Sydney quickly replied squeezing Jarod briefly before turning him loose. "Thank you," Sydney whispered indicating the letter with a wave of his hand as Miss Parker approached the top of the stairs.  
  
Jarod just nodded and took off at a run, dashing between the groups of shoppers with Miss Parker just a few yards behind him, who was trailed a few yards later by the ever faithful Broots wildly swinging the bag with Debbie's sweatshirt in it as he ran.  
  
He made a quick turn around a corner and headed for the exit, fairly flying through the doors and pouring on the speed now that he was outside he headed for where the Taxi had dropped them off earlier.  
  
Parker nearly trampled a toddler, when her mother suddenly stopped in front of Miss Parker. Mumbling a curt, "sorry", she flew on. She knew he went around this corner. and suddenly stopped, he was no where in sight. Then door to the exit several yards farther down the hall swung shut.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Pretender has left the building," She smiled cattily to herself as she again dashed off after her elusive prey.  
  
Jarod smiled, there was Tara standing beside a taxi the back door open. Waiting for him with a dazzling smile upon her lips. "Get in," she encouraged as he reached her, "are they chasing you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jarod did as she advised and Tara quickly followed him. "Driver, let's go," she clipped hurriedly as she shut the door. Tara looked back towards the building in time to see Miss Parker and her assistant, come to a stop and look around outside for Jarod.  
  
"Get down." Tara instructed as she reached over and applied a little pressure to the back of Jarod's neck encouraging him to lay his head in her lap. "They're looking this way."  
  
"But Tara," he began.  
  
"Shh." She shushed him quickly as she continued to hold him there and look back towards Miss Parker and the man who followed her as the driver pulled away from the curb and back into traffic. Two blocks later she finally allowed Jarod to sit up.  
  
"Boy, you're a bossy thing," he laughed when she finally removed her hand from the back of his neck.  
  
"Shut up!" Tara laughed, though a light danced in her eyes.  
  
"You sure got very take charge all of a sudden," Jarod accused.  
  
"Well, maybe I am just enjoying my first taste of power over you," she giggled.  
  
"Ah, but you have had that since you first befriended me." Jarod smiled back and wrapped his arms around her with a sigh, "You've wrapped around my heart Tara. Made me care when I didn't want to feel. And you gave me "family" when I needed it most."  
  
Tara didn't reply. But she just rested her head upon his broad shoulder. Jarod rested his cheek lightly against the crown of hers as the driver steered them through the busy New York traffic towards her home.  
  
********************* *********************************************  
  
To be continued. 


	18. Pocket Full of Stars

Title: Towers Author: maestra  
  
Chapter 18: Pocket Full of Stars  
  
Evening was falling on the city that never sleeps as Jarod took his Halliburton, his briefcase and duffel bag to the door of Tara's apartment. Though he had tried to argue against it, she had done so much for him already, Tara had insisted on seeing him to the airport. He pushed the sleeves up on his black turtleneck sweater and went back to the room he had stayed in to double check for anything he might have left behind.  
  
He could hear Tara in her bedroom getting ready to go, the low murmur of a local radio station in the background. Suddenly he heard a thud and then a bang as Tara's bedroom door was flung open.  
  
"Jarod!", she yelled, he could hear the panic in her voice as she raced down the hall towards his room.  
  
"Here," he said as he lunged toward the door to meet her half way.  
  
"Jarod, someone has sent anthrax in the mail to a news anchor here! What is this world coming too?" She asked worry and frustration in her voice as she launched herself into his arms.  
  
Jarod's heart turned over in his chest for just a moment, he could feel her fear. It was so palatable he could almost taste it. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close for a moment. Tara stood there in his arms, head against his shoulder, trembling as soft sobs shook her and the stress of the last week finally took its toll. "You're ok," Tara he soothed her with his voice and ran his hand over her long blonde hair, "go ahead, let it out Tara."  
  
It was all the encouragement she needed. And she could not hold back the tears. A couple minutes later Tara pulled away, her tears having made tracks down her cheeks and leaving a tell tale trail. Jarod smiled softly at her, "It's going to be ok Tara. You're going to get through this."  
  
"I'm frightened Jarod," she confessed to him as she wiped her tears away.  
  
"I know," he hushed as he hugged her again. "And I would like to stay here with you and keep you safe. But I can't. If I stay it puts you in more danger from the Centre. And that is a danger I can do something about!"  
  
"Will you look into who the sick person is who has done this? Are you going to hunt him or her down?" Tara asked wanting some sort of retribution for the residents of New York City who had already suffered enough.  
  
"I can't Tara, not now. The Centre knows I was here in New York City. They'll expect me to do that now, to get involved with the search for whoever did it. I have to throw them off the trail. Perhaps in the future I can come back to the investigation, but I have to put some distance between me and the big city for awhile."  
  
She slowly nodded her understanding. He had already overstayed his welcome as far as he was concerned she knew. She couldn't begrudge him wanting to stay free of the hellhole he was raised in. He'd been free for 5 years and still he had frequent nightmares about the place and the things that happened there.  
  
"I understand Jarod," she murmured just above a whisper as she pulled away. "Really I do. I'll go finish getting ready." She padded down the hall in her bare feet and robe. "I'll be ten minutes tops," she reassured him just before she entered her bedroom and closed the door again.  
  
Jarod crossed the room to her desk, looked up a telephone number in the phone book beneath it and then quickly dialed the number.  
  
True to her word, Tara exited her room just a few minutes later. Her long blonde hair done up in a French twist, tendrils escaping the style and brushing her cheek. Her powder blue twin set, offset her sparkling blue eyes and her straight navy skirt reached demurely almost to her ankles. Navy heels and a set of pearl stud earrings and necklace set off her classic ensemble.  
  
"Wow," Jarod smiled as she walked towards him. "You clean up well."  
  
"Gee, thanks Bro," she laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean."  
  
"No, it's alright," she interrupted him. "It's true, it is the first time you've really seen me somewhat dressed up. But, well, I sort of felt it was a special occasion. It is after all, our last few hours together before you leave. I wanted to make them memorable."  
  
Jarod smiled, "How could they be anything but? By the way, I hate to say it, but I have changed my plans. I have decided to take the train instead. I hope that doesn't upset your plans to much."  
  
"It is not a problem. Now," she smiled back as someone knocked at the door, "I ordered Chinese take out for our dinner. Why don't you go ahead and sit down in the dining room. Let's eat before we go."  
  
Jarod entered the dining room to see she had set the table while he'd been in the shower.  
  
Tara paid the delivery man and brought the bags of food to the table and removed the Chinese takeout from it's bag.  
  
"General Tso's chicken, Potstickers, Shrimp fried rice, Chicken Chow Mien, Vegetable Egg Rolls," she took out the containers and piled them in front of Jarod's chair, then handing him a pair of chopsticks with a grin. "Oh and fortune cookies!" She piled the handful of them in the middle of the table.  
  
"Looks like you ordered enough to feed a small army."  
  
"No, Jarod, you know how oriental food is, you'll be hungry again in an hour." Tara handed him the egg rolls and chuckled as she went into the kitchen for some bowls and spoons for serving the delectable dishes. She came back and emptied the cartons into the dishes for easier serving, sticking a spoon in and passing them to Jarod first.  
  
"Here is some General Tso's Chicken, or perhaps you would prefer Chicken Chow Mien? Do you like Moo Shu Pork? Or there is Potstickers and Shrimp Fried Rice." Her voice trailed off as Jarod looked into each container trying to decide. The microwave beeped and she steped back into the kitchen for a moment returning with cups of Jasmine tea for both of them. Tara sat down at her place setting and took up the bowl of shrimp fried rice nearby and spooned some onto her plate. Before she turned to the next dish she located the remote to her stereo and with the flick of a button the sounds of Japanese instruments filled the air.  
  
A little smirk graced Jarod's lips and a light danced in his eyes, but he said nothing about her choice of music to accompany their dinner. They ate in relative silence for a time, enjoying just being together.  
  
When they were done Jarod helped Tara clear away the meal throwing out the takeout containers they had finished and stashing others, barely touched in the refrigerator.  
  
Jarod was bringing his dish into the kitchen with a couple of fortune cookies in his hand, "Hey we forgot to eat our fortune cookies."  
  
"Oh now we can't have that it is the perfect topper to an oriental meal," Tara claimed as she approached him. He dropped one of the cookies into her open palm and proceeded to tear the wrapper of his cookie open.  
  
Tara did the same. And then broke the cookie in half, retrieving the slip of paper which contained her fortune inside.  
  
Jarod quickly did the same, opening up his fortune and then reading it aloud, "You will have many loves in your life, but only one true love."  
  
Tara laughed lightly, "Oh how appropriate. Look out Miss Parker!"  
  
"What does yours say?"  
  
"The next year will bring you much joy and happiness," she scoffed.  
  
"Well, you never know," Jarod replied with a kind smile and a little hug for his friend.  
  
She looked up at him and nodded, she was no fortune teller, but stranger things had been known to happen. Perhaps there was a chance for a happy future for Jarod with Miss Parker. And though it would shock her to her very toes, perhaps there was someone out there somewhere who was meant for only her. If only she knew where to find him.  
  
"Well," Jarod sighed, "We should get going."  
  
"I know, I just don't want to see you leave," she confessed.  
  
"Then don't come into the station," he replied, "It is probably for the best anyway."  
  
She nodded again then pulled away, "Ok let's go." She grabbed her purse and Jarod grabbed his things. She tossed the few remaining fortune cookies into her purse and followed Jarod out the door carefully locking it behind them.  
  
**************** ******************** ************************  
  
Miss Parker closed her suitcase, then answered the persistent knocking at her hotel door.  
  
"What?" she snapped at Broots, when she opened the door. Taking out her annoyance with Jarod on the mild-mannered computer technician.  
  
"Miss Parker, I just found a Jarod Banks flying out of JFK tonight, on the same flight to Dover, we're scheduled on!" Broots blurted out excitedly.  
  
"Is the limo waiting to take us to the airport?" Miss Parker asked while gathering her cosmetics together.  
  
"I'll go check," Broots volunteered quickly as she saw her throw some sort of beauty equipment that looked like a cross between a clamp and some scissors into her cosmetic case. He vaguely remembered his ex-wife using one. 'I think it's an eye lash curler,' he thought, 'though it looks more like a torture device to me.' He grimaced at the thought then hurried out of her room and down to the lobby.  
  
A few minutes later Broots stood outside assisting the driver with his luggage and waiting for Miss Parker and Sydney to join him at the limo.  
  
***************** *************************************** **********  
  
Tara sat next to Jarod as the cab slipped silently through the night on it's way to Penn Station. She hated to see Jarod leave. But the one thing she could make perfectly clear to him, is that whenever he needed her, she would be there for him.  
  
"I want you to remember, that whenever you need me, all you have to do is call Jarod. You're my brother-of-the heart, and I love you. If you need me, I will be there. I don't know how I could have made it through this past week without you."  
  
Jarod hugged Tara with a small sad smile upon his lips, "It is hard to leave you. But I know I am never going to forget you Tara. You brought me comfort and joy when all around us was sadness. Your warm and generous nature has touched many, and I am so fortunate to have known you."  
  
Tara's checks responded to his declaration with a big blush and this time the smile twinkled in his eyes.  
  
Changing the subject as she pulled away, she took the remaining fortune cookies from her pocket and handed two more to Jarod.  
  
In silence they opened them.  
  
"Yeah, right." Tara read hers aloud with a chuckle to Jarod, ""Love is just around the corner."  
  
Jarod then cracked his open pulling the fortune from inside and reading it aloud to Tara, "Someone is thinking about you."  
  
"Always," Tara smiled. "When you are out there and you feel alone in the world Jarod, I want you to look up into the night sky and remember that when you're lonely at night. That I am gazing at the same stars as you. And if you are in the city, well maybe it will be the same tiny pocketful of stars we have here," she sighed as she looked up and out her window. The cab turned the corner and though Jarod never realized it, it drove past the hotel where Miss Parker, Broots and Sydney stayed. Broots, totally unaware of the fact the Pretender was passing only yards from him in the night.  
  
Tara broke open her last cookie and removed the fortune. "Your luck is about to change," she read aloud, then looking at Jarod, she said in reply, "Oh, I think it already has."  
  
They both chuckled, reveling in these last moments of being together.  
  
Jarod broke his last one open and the fortune tumbled out, he picked it up and read it aloud to Tara. "There is an old friend who misses you. Call."  
  
He looked at Tara and she just nodded, then whispered, "Parker."  
  
They pulled up to Penn Station and the driver removed Jarod's luggage from the trunk as Tara hugged Jarod goodbye.  
  
"I hate goodbyes," she confessed. "I once saw a family put their grandmother on an airplane and they were hugging and tears were running down their faces. And I could tell it was hard for them to part with her. But when the last hug was given and she turned around to go, one of them called out to her, 'See you Tuesday!' So that is what I am going to say to you Jarod, because you are dear to my heart and I don't want to say goodbye. See you Tuesday, Jarod."  
  
He chuckled lightly as he listened to her story, then replied with a big hug of his own. "See you Tuesday my sister of the heart." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Then turned and without a backward glance walked into Penn Station.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	19. Epilogue

Title: Towers Author: Maestra  
  
Epilogue  
  
He was grateful that no one else had felt like swimming this late in the hotel pool. He swam laps stretching his tired body to the limits in the water, trying to use physical exertion to tire his mind.  
  
He wasn't having much success at that though, despite the slight ache in his arms and shoulders. It reminded him of one of his first pretends back in California, at the YMCA. He had learned how to swim there, and it was something he still enjoyed.  
  
Suddenly he stopped in the middle of the deep end, rolled over on his back and floated quietly allowing his arms and legs to drift weightlessly and the water to fill his outer ears.  
  
Something about the water soothed him. Perhaps it was the weightlessness, the way it cradled and suspended his body as he floated, barely moving except for his breath. Maybe it was the way it reminded him of the sensory deprivation tanks he had been in. But he could forget the fact he was in a public hotel in Chicago and just concentrate on the lapping of the water against his skin, and the sound of his own heartbeat. He tried to concentrate on slowing his heartbeat and breathing. but his mind kept going back to the past week in New York City. He might be half a continent away.but his mind was pre-occupied with the east coast. It was no use..  
  
Jarod pulled himself out of the swimming pool and padded on bare feet to the chaise lounge where he had left his towel and robe provided by the hotel. He partially dried his hair and then his body before slipping the thick white robe on and his feet into matching slippers before heading off to his room.  
  
He took the electronic key out of his pocket and slipped it into the lock. He entered the room and after a quick shower to wash the chlorine from his hair and body he sat down at his computer. With surprise he saw he had received an email from Tara. It included the picture they had asked a stranger to take of them together in Central Park and the one he had taken of Tara trailing her fingers in the pool at Bethesda Terrace. He smiled at the message so short but sweet..  
  
My dear brother of the heart, Even though we're separated, we're not really apart. For wherever we go, We carry each other in our hearts. Tara  
  
He was delighted she had remembered to upload and send some of the pictures they had taken of each other yesterday. Was it only 24 hours? It seemed like much longer. With a weary sigh, he went over to the bed and shedding the robe once more he laid down and in moments fell asleep.  
  
Just a short 3 hours later Jarod awoke. The glow from his laptop computer, which he had forgotten to turn off, the only light in the dark hotel room. A quick glance at the clock radio on his nightstand indicated that it was 1:00 in the morning. And the bored Pretender despite tossing and turning a few times could not relax enough to go back to sleep. He got up and fired off a quick e-mail in reply to Tara, and then one to his family to let them know he had moved on.  
  
The dresser of the room was covered with the Chicago Sun Times and the Chicago Tribune and a pair of scissors lay on the red notebook there as well. He flipped through the paper looking for an article which would inspire his next pretend. What should he be now? The papers were still full of details learned since 9-11 and the anthrax sent through the mail; somehow he just couldn't take that on at the moment. The trauma of the past week in New York City still to fresh in his mind. His thoughts returned to his conversations with Tara, especially the one they had on the way to the train station and the fortune cookie that he'd received. "There is an old friend who misses you. Call." And Tara's whispered reply to what he had read out loud.  
  
"Parker."  
  
He decided to take Tara's advice. Picking up his cell phone he dialed the number he knew by heart.  
  
A moment later Parker's telephone rang. She reached out sleepily and knocked the handset from the cradle, grabbed it from the night table surface and hit the talk button.  
  
"What," she growled her annoyance into the phone.  
  
"Sorry, did I wake you?" Jarod apologized but she could hear the smile in his low voice.  
  
"Ah, Jarod, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She replied sarcastically ignoring his question.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering how you and Mr. Banks got along on the flight home."  
  
"Just peachy," she drawled remembering the difficulty she had trying to change seats before they boarded the flight home so she could arrange to sit next to Jarod Banks. She was confident it was her elusive pretender at last. She had caught him. 'The smart ones always make a mistake eventually' she thought, 'and I am here at the right time to see it.' The stewardess had looked at Miss Parker like she was nuts when she asked to be seated next to Mr. Jarod Banks but with a little finagling she managed to arrange it for the demanding customer. Sydney and Broots had boarded early, leaving Miss Parker trying to downgrade her seating assignment.  
  
At last Parker had stalked up the aisle to her seat assignment, seeing a dark head of hair in the seat of Jarod Banks a slow smile spread across her face. His face was turned away from her, and he was looking out what would be her window.  
  
"Jarod, are you giving up the game at last? You've been a naughty boy, I am going to have to." she threatened as she firmly clasped Jarod's shoulder. Only when the man's face turned to look at her, bright green eyes met her own. It wasn't the Pretender. The young man was at least 10 years Jarod's junior, but to her credit there was at least a distinct resemblance. Parker had apologized profusely but the young man thought it was totally hilarious that she had mistaken him for someone else with the same name. And the young man immediately started flirting with her outrageously. She didn't know if she had ever suffered through such an unbearably long flight.  
  
"Parker?"  
  
When Jarod called her name she returned her attention to his question. "Well I made a fool out of myself in front of him. Are you happy? He asked me out at least 10 times on the flight between New York City and Dover," was her rueful reply.  
  
Jarod laughed heartily as she explained how the young man had early pursued her and only the iciest and firmest of Parker's set downs had persuaded him to move on to someone else. Parker had actually breathed a sigh of relief when he turned his attention to the pretty redheaded stewardess just before they landed.  
  
"Guess he likes older women," was Jarod's amused reply. "I actually feel sorry for the guy."  
  
"How did you know though? You arranged for him to be on the flight?"  
  
"No," Jarod sighed, "I 'm afraid Parker, it was just one of those strange quirks of fate. I was booked on the same airline that night. albeit not to Dover. I did happen to hack their database that night though and notice it. Truthfully, I wish I could have planned it. I'd have loved to see the look on your face when he turned around."  
  
"And the purpose of your call was just to gloat that you have once again managed to get away?" Parker asked irritated with his good humor over her embarrassment.  
  
"No," was Jarod's sincere reply. "Why do you always try to turn our every conversation into a confrontation?" Jarod snapped frustrated, "Can't I just once call and say hello to an old friend?"  
  
"Let's get this straight," Parker sat up in the bed and purposefully spoke in her coldest tone, "You just called to say hello? Right, like I believe that. You're always after something Jarod. I am not sure what it is, but I will figure it out eventually."  
  
"Well then, let me spell it out for you Parker," he quipped, "I remember my friend, the one who gave me my first kiss. The one who brought Timmy Cracker Jacks, and gave Faith her rosary to comfort her while she lay dying. And Parker, I know that little girl is still in there somewhere. You can throw me all the icy looks and deny it all you want. But the truth is, I miss my friend."  
  
Parker sighed heavily, "Dream on Jarod, the Centre killed every trace of that little girl years ago. What you see now is all there is."  
  
Jarod shook his head sadly, "I don't think so Parker. I know she has been hurt. But I have faith that she is still in there, somewhere." And with that he disconnected.  
  
"Do you always have to have the last word lab-rat?" She whispered sadly. Parker sat alone in the pre-dawn darkness of her bedroom, her phone clasped to her chest and a single tear slipped its bonds and traveled slowly down her cheek.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note: Finally it is at an end, it took over a year to get this one all wrapped up! Thanks to everyone for all their patience and support! 


End file.
